Her Escape
by brilliantly confused
Summary: AU When things with her friends became too much, he became her escape. And, eventually, her escape became the center of her life. Chapter 20 loaded 4.07.13! (Near to 3 years after the last...sorry people!) Rating for mild language.
1. Friday

**4.7.13 For those starting from the beginning, just know I actually wrote this a few years ago. All the way through Chapter 19 has been published before, but I went back and just did spelling/grammar corrections and a few other little corrections here and there. I'm back to writing and hoping to get the rest of this story out there. Feel free to let me know if you notice any mistakes I missed. Hope you enjoy! ~BC**

* * *

Chapter 1 (Friday)

"Now, what would cause such a beautiful, little bunny to cry?" asked a low baritone voice, breaking through Usagi's tears.

Usagi's tear-stained face lifted from the secluded park bench she knelt in front of crying. She started, surprised, when her red-rimmed eyes met midnight blue ones. She sniffled, too shocked to do anything else.

With a smile, the handsome stranger took a seat on the open end of the bench. "Are you alright?" he questioned, sitting forward with his elbows on his knees and his head turned towards her.

After a short pause where the 'bunny' continued to stare at the friendly stranger, she slowly dipped her head once in a nod. She sniffled again, reaching up to brush away an errant tear, only to be presented with a handkerchief dangling from her stranger's fingers.

"I'm Mamoru," he told her as he offered her his hand to help her up onto the bench beside him.

"U-Usa-Usagi," she stammered in reply.

"I didn't realize anyone else knew about this place," Mamoru stated, bringing a small smile to Usagi's face.

"Me either. I always come here when I need to get away from everyone," she explained.

"Ready to talk about what made you cry?" he asked. Then, noting the smile leaving her face, he amended, "No, probably not. Would you like to talk about something else then?" At her eager nod, he pondered aloud. "Let's see…how about…where you go to school," he decided, taking stock of the school uniform she was in. "That's a Jubaan High School uniform, right?"

Usagi nodded in reply, happy to have Mamoru there to distract her. "Yep, I'm a sophomore there. Wait! You don't attend Jubaan too, do you?"

"No," he replied with a chuckle. "I'm a university student." Again he chuckled, this time because her month had dropped open in shock.

After a brief lull in the conversation because neither knew what to say, Usagi tentatively asked, "Mamoru?"

"Yes, Usagi?" he replied.

"Can I answer your question now?"

"If you would like, but you don't have to answer at all if you don't want to."

"I want to," Usagi stated. Then, after a pause, she continued. "I…I…my boyfriend broke up with me because he said I wasn't mature enough. It-it was okay though, because he…I realized he was mean and I didn't like him much."

"So, that wasn't what made you cry?" Mamoru clarified, shifting so his arm now lay along the back of the bench and his body angled towards Usagi.

"No. After it happened, I went to meet up with my four friends for lunch since we had a short day at school. I told them what happened. The bad part was when Rei started yelling at me, telling me he was right and all the reasons why."

"She doesn't sound like much of a friend," Mamoru interrupted.

"She means well, really," Usagi countered. "It's just too much for me sometimes; I get upset too easily."

"I still think that if she was a good friend, she'd have a little more concern for your feelings," Mamoru suggested.

"Well, maybe you're right, Mamoru, but she's still my friend."

"Alright, Usagi. I don't want to argue it with you, but I still think you deserve to be treated better."

With a bright blush staining her checks, Usagi dropped her head to look at her hands in her lap. "Thank you, Mamoru."

"You don't need to thank me, Usagi. I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true."

In an attempt to change the subject, Usagi questioned, "So why are you here?"

With a sigh, Mamoru answered. "I was trying to get away from this girl. She's kind of nice and all, but I just don't like her like that. And every time she wants to hang out, she tries to turn it into a date. She got to be a bit too much when we ran into each other today, so I escaped here. Plus, I like to come here to be alone and think." As he finished, Usagi's stomach began to rumble in hunger, making her blush and Mamoru chuckle.

"Sorry," she apologized and explained, "Rei began yelling at me before we could order and I haven't ate since breakfast."

"It's almost four," Mamoru observed. "You much be starving."

"Pretty much," Usagi confirmed, still blushing.

"Well, if you're interested, I know the perfect place to go."

"Are you sure, Mamoru?" Usagi asked, hesitating. "I wouldn't want you to have to be seen with me in public."

"Why wouldn't I want to, Usagi? You're gorgeous."

"Thank you, Mamoru," Usagi said, blushing even more brightly.

With a small smile for Usagi, Mamoru stood and offered her a hand to help her up from the bench. He led her from the park and two blocks down, sharing a companionable silence the whole way.

*M&U* *M&U* *M&U* *M&U*

"Welcome to the Crown Arcade," Mamoru said as he led Usagi through the sliding glass doors.

"Wow! I didn't even know this was here," she told him. "How did you find out about it?"

"My friend, Motoki. His family owes this place and he works here part-time to make some money. He should even be working right now if you'd like to meet him," Mamoru offered.

"Sure," Usagi accepted, eager to meet a friend of Mamoru's. She allowed him to lead her to the counter and sat on the barstool next to him. Almost immediately, a young man seemingly around Mamoru's age with sandy blond hair came over to them.

"Hey, Motoki," Mamoru greeted. "I want you to meet Usagi. Usagi, this is Motoki."

"Hello, Usagi," Motoki greeted. "It's nice to meet you. Can I get you anything?"

"Can I get a cheeseburger and French fries with a chocolate milkshake?" Usagi ordered after a quick look at the menu.

"Anything for you, Mamoru?" he asked his friend.

"The same, I suppose, but with a coffee instead, please. Thanks, Motoki."

Motoki moved away to place their orders, but still kept a close eye on the two at the counter. He was surprised by the easy way Mamoru and Usagi talked with one another. Realizing he had little else to do at the moment, Motoki returned to join the discussion and hopefully learn more about this new presence in Mamoru's life; he'd have to get to know this blond beauty.

"So, that's a Jubaan High School uniform, right?" Motoki questioned during a brief pause.

"Yeah, it is," Usagi answered him, a slightly perplexed look on her face.

"My sister recently transferred there from her private, all-girls school," Motoki offered by way of explanation.

"Oh! That's how you knew," she said to Mamoru.

"Yep. You should get to know her; she's a nice girl," Mamoru told her.

"Guess that means you'll have to come again soon so you can meet her," Motoki teased. "She helps out most days after school, like me."

"I'd love to," Usagi told him.

"Great," Motoki said before noticing their orders were finished. "Let me just go grab your food for you." Returning momentarily, he set the meals before them and moved off to help some new customers while they ate and continued to talk.

*M&U* *M&U* *M&U* *M&U*

"I really should head home," Usagi commented as she noted the dimming light outside through the arcade windows. "My mom will start to worry."

"Come on; I'll drop you off," Mamoru told her, dropping some money on the counter. Cutting her off when she tried to protest his paying, he added, "You can pay next time." She nodded in agreement and followed him behind the counter to the parking lot out back. Leading her over to a red sports car, he opened the door for her.

Usagi climbed in as he hurried around the car and got in. She nodded in reply to his question when he asked about her seatbelt and fiddled with the radio once he started the car.

"Where to?" he questioned, allowing her to direct him to a residential area nearby.

"That one," she told him, pointing out a two-story white house with blue shutters.

Pulling up beside the front curb, Mamoru looked over at Usagi. "Are you still feeling okay?"

"Yeah. I had plans with the girls again tomorrow, but I think I'm gonna skip. Maybe try to figure out my Calculus homework due Monday instead."

"Well, if you need any help, Motoki and I will be at The Crown tomorrow all day and we've both already taken Calc," he offered.

"Can I pay you back lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure. Just bring your homework with you. Motoki and I will be working on a project for class when things are slow." Nodding, Usagi moved to exit the car. "Hey, Usagi," Mamoru said, stopping her. "Give me a call if you need to talk some more," he told her, pulling a notebook and pen from the glove compartment. Scribbling down the number, Mamoru tore the page from the book and passed it to her.

"Thanks, Mamoru. See you tomorrow! Is eleven okay?" Usagi called as she backed away from the car.

With a nod and a smile, Mamoru pulled away from the curb. Sighing, Usagi turned to enter the house, her smile quickly disappearing.

"Hi, Sweetheart!" her mother called from the kitchen. "Come tell me about your day!"

Usagi trudged to the kitchen, slumping onto a stool at the island. Crossing her arms on the countertop, she rested her chin on them.

Turning away from the dishes, Ikuko was surprised to see her bubbly daughter looking so upset. "Darling, whatever is wrong?" she questioned, taking the stool by Usagi.

"He broke up with me."

"I thought you were going to break up with him anyway."

"I was, but he blamed it on me being immature and, and when I told the girls, Rei, she yelled at me and agreed with him!"

"Well, first off, darling," Ikuko began, enveloping her daughter in a hug, "we both know he was the immature one. He just wanted to blame you for his problems. As for Rei, sweetheart, I know you were good friends when you were younger, but I certainly don't like how she acts any more. She tries to act so sweet with me and Daddy, but then she says things like that to you and is absolutely horrid to Shingo."

"Mom, I know, but she's still my friend."

"I know, darling, just think about whether or not she's the type of friend you want. But, if this happened earlier today, like I assume, where have you been all afternoon. Because I don't believe you would have stuck around the girls the rest of the day."

"I went to that rose garden at the park."

"And you've been there all afternoon?"

"No, Momma. I ran into this guy there. He was really nice to me and cheered me up. He took me to The Crown Arcade."

"Really? Why, I know the family that owns the arcade. Daddy worked with the owner years ago."

"Really? I met Motoki this afternoon. He's friends with Mamoru."

"And Mamoru is this guy you met?"

"Momma!"

"Don't worry, darling, I won't tell Daddy. Now, did you spend the rest of the day with Mamoru and Motoki?"

"Yes. Mamoru gave me a ride home."

"How sweet of him! Just remember, I know he turned out to be a sweet, nice guy this time, but be very careful about going anywhere with strangers next time."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Now, why don't you run upstairs and let me get these dishes finished. I believe Shingo is waiting on you to get home. He wants to watch a movie, I think. Go and relax, sweetheart, and if you need something else to do tomorrow instead of being with the girls, let me know."

"Momma, I already made plans to go to the arcade. Mamoru said he and Motoki could help me with my Calc homework."

"Alright, dear."

"Night, Momma!" Usagi called, heading upstairs.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	2. Saturday, Part 1

Chapter 2 (Saturday Part 1)

The glass doors to The Crown Arcade slid open to reveal Usagi shortly before eleven. Mamoru shared a smile with Motoki upon her entrance and swiveled on his barstool as she and the younger brunette boy approached.

"Hi, Mamoru, Motoki."

"Hey, Usagi," both boys greeted.

"This is my brother, Shingo."

"Hi, Shingo. Nice to meet you," Mamoru said, offering his hand. "What grade are you in?"

"Seventh."

"Awesome," Motoki commented. "So, then, you still like video games, right?" Motoki commented, coming from behind the counter and leading Shingo away towards the video games.

"How are you doing today?" Mamoru questioned as Usagi slid onto the barstool beside him and dropped her backpack on the floor beside her.

"I'm doing better; thanks. So, what's good besides the cheeseburgers?"

"Today they have soup, salad, and subs," he informed her, while handing over a menu. Usagi looked over the menu until Motoki returned.

"Your brother said to tell you he'll have a cheeseburger and fries whenever you want to order lunch," he told Usagi as he rejoined the two.

"Okay. If you don't mind, can I order now?"

"Sure, Usagi. What do you want?"

"A small chef salad with lemonade to drink."

"Pink raspberry or regular?"

"Pink raspberry, please."

"And I'll have my usual," Mamoru added.

"Okay, I'll go get the order in. Do you want your drinks first?"

"Nah. Thanks though, Motoki," Mamoru told him.

As Motoki left, Usagi turned to study Mamoru. "Mamoru?"

"Yes, Usagi?"

"I really don't know that much about you."

"Well, I may know more about you, but it's still not that much."

"That's true."

"Don't worry, Usagi. We'll get there. But, how about this? We do one question a day and we'll take turns."

"Okay."

"You can go today if you want," he offered.

"Umm, favorite rainy day activity?"

"Alright," he agreed to the question with a laugh. "If it's possible, I go for a run. Then, I usually get home, shower, and watch a movie."

"A run in the rain? I may have to try that."

"Next time it rains, we'll have to go. Finals are next week, right?"

"This week of classes is all half days and then finals are the next Monday and, for some people, Tuesday."

"Do you have to go Tuesday?"

"No."

"Just keep Monday night free if you can."

"Oooookay."

"Now, I believe you still need to answer your own question."

"Huh? Oh. I usually just curl up in my window seat with a good book and a mug of hot tea."

"That sounds good, too. You like to read?"

"Love to; not that my friends know that."

"I still say they seem to be missing out on one heck of a person," Mamoru started, but was cut off by the ringing of Usagi's cell phone.

Pulling out her smartphone, Usagi glanced at the screen. Seeing Minako's name there, she answered quickly.

Mamoru bit back a chuckle as he observed Usagi interacting with 'Mi-chan.' He was surprised to see her laughing and joking with the other girl as she tried to convince her that she just had to do homework today instead. This was what he expected when it came to her friends.

Usagi cringed part way through her conversation with Minako as she heard the other girl trying to tell Rei she couldn't take the phone, knowing what would happen. The smile dropped from her face as she heard Rei take Minako's phone anyway. Glancing at Mamoru, she knew he heard as the yelling began when his eyes widened momentarily before hardening. She was surprised when Mamoru held out his hand for the phone, but hesitantly handed it over, hoping he wouldn't talk to Rei. And the last thing she heard before he snapped the phone shut was Rei yelling, "Well, if you're so stupid you have to spend Saturday doing homework, we don't want you here anyway!"

"She's gonna be ticked I hung up on her," she murmured.

"Tell her you were at the library and the librarian threatened to make you leave if you didn't get off the phone immediately," he suggested. "Believable, and, from what I understand, she'll enjoy the thought of getting you in trouble. And, hey, it looks like our food is ready," he added as Motoki emerged from the kitchen.

"I better go grab Shingo then. One second," Usagi said, sliding from her stool and heading towards the games. Together they returned and joined Mamoru and Motoki at the counter where the latter was unloading four meals. Giving Shingo his cheeseburger and Usagi her salad, Motoki handed Mamoru an iced coffee, a bowl of soup, and a small sandwich. Then, to the side, he sat a plate with three slices of pizza and a soda. "I need to deliver three more meals and I'll be back to eat," he informed them.

"So, are you planning to stay all afternoon?" Usagi asked her brother.

"Nah, I'm going home after lunch. Mom's letting Ryu come over and play Xbox this afternoon."

"Sounds like fun. Is Ryu staying for supper?"

"No, but Mom said something about you're supposed to invite someone."

Swiveling, Usagi turned to Mamoru with her sweetest smile on her face. "Oh, Mamoru… Do you have supper plans?"

"I couldn't impose," he protested.

"Oh, you wouldn't be, so that's no problem, she assured. "Please come," she added. "My Mom would love to meet you. And, considering Shingo likes you, Mom will too."

"Will you keep asking until I agree?" he questioned almost warily.

"Uh huh!"

"Alright."

"Thank you, Mamoru," she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck. "And, don't worry about Daddy; he's out of town on a business trip."

"Why would I be worried about him?" Mamoru questioned, sounding slightly nervous.

"Oh, it just takes Daddy a little while to get used to any guy being around," Usagi evaded.

"More like he'll probably threaten you with a shotgun," Shingo interjected. "Mom will keep him at bay. If she likes you that is."

"It'll be fine. I promise," Usagi told him, shooting Shingo a look.

"I'll let mom know he's coming," Shingo told her. And it'll be fine," he assured Mamoru.

"What'll be fine?" Motoki inquired as he rejoined them.

"Mamoru's just a little worried about coming for supper," Usagi answered nonchalantly.

"How'd you convince him?" Motoki questioned, shocked.

"Let's just say that I don't give up easily," Usagi answered with a toothy grin.

"For some reason, that doesn't surprise me," Motoki commented.

The four talked and joked as they continued to eat lunch before Shingo headed home to meet his friend.

*M&U* *M&U* *M&U* *M&U*

"Okay, Usagi, let's get started on that Calculus homework. Hopefully, Motoki will be able to help since things are slowing down."

"Alright. I'm not sure I even begin to understand this stuff."

"You will by the time we finish," he reassured her. "Hey, Motoki!" he called towards the young man busing tables. "Come here when you're done."

"Sure thing; give me just a minute to finish up here."

"You guys are the best!" Usagi cheered, taking turns hugging both of them. "I finally get this stuff! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"No problem, Usa," Mamoru chuckled. "Now, if you can stand us working on our project, we should get started."

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Preparing a presentation based on a Shakespeare play for our final."

"Which play?"

"A Mid-Summers Night Dream," he answered.

"Oh, that's my favorite!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I also really liked The Tempest."

"You've read them?"

"Yes; I've read a lot of his plays and even seen those two."

"Wow," Motoki breathed.

"Where'd you see them?" Mamoru questioned.

"My parents took me to see both in Kyoto, one about four years ago and the other last summer. My parents are very big on being cultured."

"So, what else have you attended to make you 'cultured'?" Mamoru questioned.

"Do you know of the violinist and pianist who play here every winter?" Haruka and Michiru?"

"Yeah," both guys answered.

"We've been the last three years to see them perform. And, we usually attend at least four art exhibits a year."

"I'm very impressed with your parents," Mamoru commented.

"Do you enjoy going to all these things?" Motoki questioned. "I would think it would be boring."

"Yeah, I like it. Minako has tagged along a bunch of times because she stays with us when her parents go out of town. She gets bored sometimes, but other times she doesn't."

"Wow, I still can't believe it," Motoki murmured.

"Well, do you have any suggestions on how we should present the play to a class where the majority of people haven't read it?" Mamoru questioned, trying to get the discussion back on track.

"Do a modern day equivalent story," she told him.

"You're brilliant!" Mamoru told her. "So much easier for everyone to understand. We should even use pictures."

"Stills from the movie?" Usagi questioned.

"No way," Motoki answered her. "Mamoru will draw them."

"You can draw?" she questioned.

"Yeah. My uncle taught me, when I was young."

"I wish I could draw. I took an art class for a little while, but it got canceled. So, I only know very basic skills."

"Maybe Mamoru can help you," Motoki suggested.

"Sure," Mamoru agreed, knowing it would mean more time with Usagi, but unwilling to admit yet why that was so important to him.

"Oh, crap! Mamoru, we have to go!" Usagi said, worried when she'd finally noticed the time. "Mom said to be home by six and itss a quarter 'til." Grabbing her bag, Usagi hurriedly pulled Mamoru out of the arcade, waving goodbye to Motoki.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	3. Saturday, Part 2

Chapter 3 (Saturday Part 2)

"Momma, we're here!" Usagi called as she led Mamoru into the house.

"In the kitchen, darling," Ikuko called back. "Did you get your calculus homework figured out?" she asked as Usagi and Mamoru entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, Mamoru was a huge help. I think I'm ready for my final now," Usagi told her.

"Wonderful!" her mom commented while motioning for the two to take a seat at the island. "Shingo ended up going to Ryu's house to spend the night, and since I took the boys over there I'm running a little behind on supper. Now, how are you doing today, darling?"

"I'm fine, Momma," Usagi murmured, turning bright red.

"Well, Minako called several times today to see if you were home yet. Apparently, she talked to you earlier and Rei was a problem again? Anyway, she mentioned something about stopping by when I told her you'd be home later this evening. I hope that's okay."

"Of course, Momma! Minako's done nothing wrong! The only reason I didn't see her or Ami or Makoto today was because I'm not ready to see Rei again yet; well, that and I had more important plans," she added, smiling at Mamoru.

"That calculus homework just couldn't wait, huh?" he teased her in reply.

Sticking her tongue out at him, Usagi turned back to her mom. "It's fine if Mi-chan comes over. Can I just call and invite her to spend the night?"

"Certainly, darling. Go ahead and call before you miss her," Ikuko suggested, shooing Usagi from the kitchen. Turning back to Mamoru, she planned to take full advantage of her daughter's absence.

"Hi, Mamoru. I'm Ikuko. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Tsukino."

"Please, Ikuko will do. Mrs. Tsukino is my husband's mother."

"Alright, if you insist."

"Mamoru, I just want to thank you for being there for Usa. I know all of this just seems to have fallen into your lap, but you're already a wonderful friend to her. She would be hurting so much more without you and your friend at the arcade cheering her up."

"Well, she definitely doesn't deserve the way her friend is treating her from what I can tell. How can she treat Usagi like that? Beyond her small problem with a section of calculus, she at least seems to be the level of a college freshman. And, she's bright and mature way beyond her age."

"I'm afraid that is partly our fault. Usa should be in college, or at least a high school senior, but we didn't want to separate her from her age group when it was recommended she skip some grades. She was very bored in most of junior high, so she quit trying and came off as not very smart. And that's about the time she met those three girls," Ikuko explained.

"I thought there were four other girls," Mamoru said, confused.

"Oh, Minako has been friends with Usa much longer than the others. Her parents are friends of ours. She and Usa have been friends since they were very young. And, Minako is much the same as Usa. Her family moved to England for a few years and in that time she got very far ahead of the girls her age here. When they moved back, she was as bored as Usa and showed no interest in school besides playing volleyball and boys. Neither of them wanted to make a big deal of things, so they let the other girls think what they wanted."

"I'm not as surprised as I probably should be. But, with what I know of Usagi, it makes sense."

"Momma!" called Usagi, interrupting their conversation. "Auntie wants to know if you want to go out tonight. Go see a movie or something since Uncle is out of town as well."

"Tell her I'll call her after dinner to make plans. Is Minako coming over?"

"Auntie said she'll just drop her off and pick you up after supper and you can make plans then."

"Tell her I said that sounds wonderful. We'll see her then."

"Alright!" Usagi called back.

Turning her attention back to Mamoru, Ikuko noticed his confused look and smiled. "We're not actually related to Minako's family, but her mother and I were friends growing up and have always been very close. Minako calls me 'Auntie' as Usa calls her mother 'Auntie'."

"Makes sense to me. I see Motoki's parents the same way," Mamoru explained.

"What?" Usagi questioned, rejoining them.

"I was explaining to Mamoru about you calling Minako's mom 'Auntie', darling." Beckoning her daughter over, she said, "Why don't you prepare a salad? I'm sure Mamoru won't mind helping you."

"Alright, Momma," Usagi agreed, opening the refrigerator and handing ingredients for the salad to Mamoru who placed them on the island. "Mamoru, would you get that bowl for me?" Usagi asked once he turned back to her, pointing to the top shelf of an open cabinet.

Working together, Mamoru and Usagi created a salad for dinner as Ikuko worked to get everything served and on the table. As they worked, Ikuko observed the two, smiling to herself. Then sighing, knowing that she would eventually have to talk her husband into being okay with his little girl dating a college boy.

*M&U* *M&U* *M&U* *M&U*

Supper went quickly as Usagi told her mom all about her day at the arcade and filled her in about the phone call from Minako while Ikuko got to find out more about Mamoru. By the end of supper, she was quite happy to let this relationship develop, but knew she had time yet before they realized their feelings and that the other person shared those feelings.

"Alright, darlings," Ikuko said as she rejoined Usagi and Mamoru in the living room after getting ready. The two turned their attention from the movie on television to her as she continued. "Miyako and I are going out for coffee. I'll be back, probably around ten o'clock. Mamoru are you staying here with the girls for a while?"

"No. I probably need to go ahead and leave. I'm meeting up with Motoki," he answered her.

"Alright. Well, dear, it was nice to meet you. Please, come back any time. You're always welcome to join us for supper, or any other time."

"Thank you, Ikuko," he replied, smiling at her.

"Well, I'll leave you two to say goodbye then. And, darling, Miyako and Minako will be here in about ten minutes," she added, leaving the room.

Standing, Usagi turned back to Mamoru who was still sitting on the couch. She glanced at the floor, unable to meet Mamoru's eyes. "Thank you so much, Mamoru," Usagi murmured.

"Usagi. Look at me. Please?" he requested.

Glancing up, she met his eyes and suddenly couldn't look away. Standing, Mamoru moved closer to Usagi so she had to look up to meet his eyes. "You realize I'm not going to ever think of you the same way your friend does, right?"

Breaking eye contact briefly, Usagi looked down before meeting his eyes again. "I keep telling myself that, but it's just hard to believe that someone may like me for me any more besides Mi-chan."

"I know. And, we'll work on it," he told her with a smile. "You and Minako have fun, alright, Usagi?"

"Okay, Mamoru. But, when will I see you again?" Usagi asked, blushing.

"Monday school gets out at noon, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm already done with this semester, so I'll be at the arcade in the afternoon. Come by there and I'll see you then," Mamoru suggested.

"I'll see you Monday, then."

"Good. Bye, Usagi," Mamoru said, opening his arms to give her a friendly hug.

"Goodbye, Mamoru. Thanks again for the help," she said, eagerly hugging him back.

With a slight wave over his shoulder, Mamoru exited the room just as Ikuko returned. Smiling, she watched her daughter stare after the young man as he let himself out of the house. A few moments later, she drew Usagi's attention, asking, "You and Minako will behave, won't you darling?"

"Of course, Momma," Usagi answered as the doorbell rang. Collapsing back on the couch, Usagi slid across the couch to sit where Mamoru had just been, a small smile on her face. Relaxing, she waited on Minako to come join her.

"Usa!" Minako exclaimed. "I am so sorry about Rei today. She was over talking to someone else when I called and I didn't see her come back over!" she explained in a hurry.

Laughing, Usagi wrapped her arms around Minako's neck, giving her a quick squeeze. "I know you wouldn't do that to me."

"Are you okay though?" Minako questioned.

"Yeah. I'm gonna be okay, Mi-chan. Don't worry."

"Are you sure, Usa?"

"Yeah. I just need some distance, okay? It's not because of you though."

"I understand," Minako told her, pulling back to see her face. "Just don't cut me out completely because of her, alright?"

"You bet. So, what do you want to do first?" Usagi questioned, motioning to the variety of movie, games, and magazines spread out on the coffee table in front of them.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	4. Sunday, Interlude

**Just an FYI: Anytime you see a Sunday, it will be an interlude with Mamoru & Usagi spending time apart.**

* * *

Chapter 4 (Sunday, Interlude)

INTERLUDE

Usagi

"Momma?" called Usagi.

"Yes, darling?" her mother responded, popping her head out of the kitchen.

"Are you and Daddy still going out this afternoon?" At her mother's nod yes, she continued. "I think I'm just going to stay in. Minako had wanted to go shopping, but I think Makoto's going now which inevitably means all the others will be going as well."

"Alright, dear. You are more than welcome to come with your father and me if you would like."

"No, you two go and have fun. I'll probably study some for finals and then start on one of my new books."

"Okay. I will let you know before we leave; just make sure you call Minako to let her know."

"Yes, Momma," Usagi called as she headed upstairs. Entering her bedroom, Usagi grabbed her cell phone and shot Minako a quick text before drawing her textbooks from her bag. She took a seat at her desk and began working on her note cards. She was about thirty minutes in when her door opened and her father stuck his head in.

"Hey, Princess. Just wanted to let you know Mom and I are on our way as soon as she gets her shoes on. Call one of our cells if you need anything and Shingo should be home around 4:00."

"Okay. Bye, Daddy," Usagi said, coming from her desk to give him a hug goodbye. She returned to her desk and just moments later heard the front door close.

*M&U* *M&U* *M&U* *M&U*

Two hours later, around 3:30, Usagi decided to call it quits for the day. "I have almost four sets of note cards done. I just need to finish the last of my Art notes and then do a history set which won't take long with the study guide," she told herself. Packing away her stuff, she was surprised to notice the steady rainfall outside her window. "Perfect!" she breathed.

Leaving her room, Usagi headed downstairs and into the kitchen. She filled the kettle with tap water and moved to the stove to heat it. As it got hot, she gathered a mug and her favorite tea bags to steep. It wasn't long before the kettle was whistling and she took it off the stove to pour the water into the mug where she had already placed the teabag. While the tea was steeping, she grabbed a small plate out of the cabinet and put some candy and cookies her mother had made that morning on there.

Grabbing her stuff, Usagi headed back upstairs. She placed her goodies beside her window seat and went to find her new books. Her grandmother on her mom's side had sent her a gift card for her favorite bookstore chain. She was so glad Usa and Shingo liked to read that she sporadically sent them gift cards. The salesgirl had recommended a newer author to her and the gift card was just enough to cover all four books the author currently had out. Figuring out which book came first, Usagi grabbed it and flipped on her lamp before curling up in her window seat with a blanket and pillow.

*M&U* *M&U* *M&U* *M&U*

"Hey, Usagi, I'm home," Shingo said sticking his head in the door.

"Hi, Shingo. How was the game?"

"We won it at the very end. Of course, it rained there most of the day, so I need to get showered."

"Okay. Just let me know when you're done and we'll order in something for supper. I don't think Momma and Daddy will be back until later."

"Got it!" Shingo called already heading down the hallway.

Taking a break, Usagi headed downstairs to reheat what was left of her tea. She stared out the window as the tea reheated, wondering if Mamoru had been for a run yet and what movie he was watching.

* * *

Mamoru

"Hey, Motoki," Mamoru answered his cell. "I'll be down in just a minute; gotta finish tying my shoes." Hanging up, Mamoru finished with his shoes and grabbed his lightweight, water-resistant jacket before heading to the elevator in the hallway.

Stepping off at the lobby, Mamoru waved to his neighbors who were headed upstairs and walked towards Motoki. "Hey, man. Ready?"

"Yep. Let's do this. What do you think? Three miles?"

"Sounds good!" Mamoru told him as the two headed for the door.

*M&U* *M&U* *M&U* *M&U*

Trying to shake off the worst of the water as he waved goodbye to Motoki, Mamoru re-entered the lobby and headed back upstairs. As he rode up to the ninth floor, Mamoru smiled as he wondered if Usagi was reading then. He hoped it would rain like was called for all that coming week. Just not on Monday, he hoped; Monday he wanted to make it to the festival at the park.

He stepped off the elevator and dug out his apartment keys. Stepping inside, he dropped the keys on the table in the entry hallway and took off the jacket to hang it on the back of a chair at the dining room table. He went to take a shower and decided he would figure out what movie to watch while he was in there.


	5. Monday

Chapter 5 (Monday)

"Hey, Mamoru," Usagi greeted, sliding onto the barstool beside him.

"Hey, Usa. How was school?"

"Pretty good; Rei was absent today. Hi, Motoki. Can I get a glass of Pepsi?" Usagi asked.

"Comin' right up," Motoki told her as he refilled Mamoru's coffee. "You want anything else, Mamoru?"

"Nah, I'm good," he assured Motoki. "So the evil one was gone for the day? Sounds like cause to celebrate if you ask me."

"You bet. And, even more so because according to Makoto who heard when she stopped by the shrine, Rei's grandpa said she went to visit with her dad. Apparently, he called on Thursday saying he wanted to move up her visit, so she had to go to Saturday School to take all her finals early."

"Wow. Too bad for her," Mamoru commented.

"Don't worry," Usagi told him. "Rei loves going because her dad travels all over the world and she gets to go with him. They really don't even spend time together; it's the fact he gives her tons of money to shop or do whatever with. She ends up spoiled and then gets to brag when she gets back."

"I like this girl less and less," commented Mamoru.

"I don't even have a clue about it and I hate this girl," Motoki chimed in, having brought Usagi her Pepsi and staying to hear the rest of the story.

"She just doesn't know how to feel about her relationship with her dad, so she acts like she doesn't care to hide it."

"And that is why we like you," Motoki informed Usagi.

"Huh?" she questioned, looking lost.

"You see good in everyone, and no matter how bad she is to you, you still care and try to understand what her actions are caused by," Mamoru said, explaining Motoki's comment. "Now, Motoki, how soon are you done?"

"Ten minutes, actually. You still want to go?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Sounds good. I'll go get finished up," Motoki replied.

"So, Usagi," Mamoru started, turning towards her. "Have you ever been to the park festival?"

"No, Rei really didn't ever want to go after school last year and junior high didn't get half days at this time like the high school does."

"Then please allow Motoki and I to show you what it's like," he said. "As soon as he gets off his shift, we can head over there."

Usagi smiled, thrilled to finally get to go to the festival and to spend time with Mamoru. She jumped when her cell phone went off in her back pocket. Her smile grew even larger as she checked the caller ID and answered. "Hey, Mi-chan! What's up?" Listening intently for a few moments, Usagi asked the other girl to hold on and put her hand over the mouthpiece to muffle her question. "Would you care if Minako tagged along?" she questioned Mamoru.

"As long as you're happy with her being there, it's fine," he answered.

"Thanks, Mamoru. You're the best," she said, giving him a one-armed hug. "Mi-chan, I'm going to that festival at the park with some friends. Why don't you join us?" she suggested. "Okay. Call me when you get to the park," Usagi instructed after a moment.

"She's coming then?" Mamoru inquired once Usagi had hung up.

"Yup. Thank you, so much."

"I take it this is the Mi-chan from Saturday?"

"Yeah. You guys will like her," Usagi assured him.

"If she's anything like you say she is, I'm sure we will," Mamoru replied as Motoki walked up dressed in more casual jeans and a t-shirt. "Now, let's get outta here," he instructed, offering one arm to Usagi and grabbed her bag with his free hand. The three companions headed out of the arcade and across the street to the park.

*M&U* *M&U* *M&U* *M&U*

As they reached the festival, Usagi's phone rang yet again. "Hey, Mi-chan," she answered. "How about we meet at the giant purple tent in the middle?" Usagi suggested, pulling the boys in that direction. "See you in a few," she said once Minako had agreed. "Now, I can't remember if I already told you or not, but there's something you need to know about Minako," she warned.

"Surely it can't be too bad," Motoki joked.

"No, not bad; just, it shocks most people. We could basically pass for each other, we look that similar. And that makes things worse when it comes to Rei. Minako doesn't like her, but, because Mi-chan has always been so popular with playing sports and cheerleading, Rei has always been very careful not to cross her."

"And you weren't popular?" Motoki asked, sounding confused.

"Not like Mi-chan was. I was too klutzy for sports and too shy for cheerleading."

"And now?" Mamoru asked, catching her use of past-tense.

"I would be okay cheerleading now. The klutzy part disappeared after a while in gymnastics classes, so I wish I had done cheerleading. However, it's too late to get involved. Now, I just compete in gymnastics, but I took a break this semester. I haven't decided if I'm going to go back to it or not."

"Why wouldn't you?" Motoki asked, sounding astounded.

"My guess, the amount of training and how it takes over your life," Mamoru said as they reached the purple tent.

"Pretty much," Usagi agreed. "I had work-outs before school and then arranged my schedule so I had study hall and P.E. the last two hours of the day. I would get pulled out of school to start afternoon work-outs then. Last part of freshman year I even had another study hall in the morning so I could keep up on my homework," she told the two.

"And the excuse she gave almost everyone for why?" came a similar, but slightly lower voice than Usagi's from behind them. "She couldn't get into what she needed to, so, instead of a filler class, she got two study halls because her parents requested it."

The three turned as she spoke and faced the speaker. Usagi smiled widely; glad to see her best friend. Mamoru who had adjusted to the idea quickly just shook his head. Motoki, however, was speechless, his mouth hanging open. "Wow!" he murmured.

"I tried to warn you," Usagi teased.

"I thought you were exaggerating," Motoki protested.

"You'll get used to it," Minako assured him.

"Yup. You will. It's only gotten worse as we've gotten older. But, Motoki, Mamoru, this is Minako. Mi-chan, this is Motoki and this is Mamoru."

"It's nice to meet you both," Minako said.

"You too, Minako. Now, do you girls want to eat or look around first?" Mamoru inquired.

"Up to you, Mi-chan," Usagi said. "I don't care either way."

"How about we grab something small and wander around instead of doing one or the other?" Minako suggested.

The others nodded agreement, splitting up to find food. Motoki led Minako off with a hand on her lower back. Usagi stopped Mamoru as he went to follow them by grabbing his hand. She then led him the other direction, still holding his hand. "Nope. Let's leave them be."

"Let me guess," he said after studying her. "You think they should be set up?"

"I think the attraction is there. Why not see what happens? Though, I don't believe in pushing people together."

"Fair enough," he answered, grabbing her hand as she went to let go of his and tucking it through the crook of his elbow. "Motoki needs to get out there. He spent far too long pining after a girl that not just broke his heart, but threw it on the ground and stomped on it."

"Doesn't sound good."

"No. She used him and then strung him along while she started seeing someone behind his back. She broke up with him rather publicly and spread all sorts of rumors blaming him for the break-up."

"Sounds like they would have a lot to talk about then," Usagi told him. "Mr. Star Baseball player wanted to date Mi-chan earlier this year. She said no, but he pushed until she gave in to get him off her back. When he tried to get her to put out on the first date, she walked away from him. Because he got mad that she wouldn't do what he wanted, he spread all sorts of rumors saying she slept with tons of guys and he broke it off because she was bad in bed and other stuff like that. Thankfully, most people are smarter than to believe that. However, people that are jealous try to use it against her."

"I hate guys like that. Has she coped with it okay?"

"Yeah. Mi-chan really doesn't care what people think, so she ignores it easily. It only gets to her every once in a while."

"My guess is you're the best friend that watched for when she crumbled."

"Yeah. Same with you and Motoki, huh?"

"Exactly. So, yeah, I see the wisdom in seeing what ends up happening with the two of them," he admitted. "It sounds like they would understand quite a bit about each other."

"I think they'll be cute together," she told him, pointing the two of them out across the crowd through a gap. "For her, I know she needs to get away from the drama of high school boys."

"And he needs someone sweeter and slower that doesn't play all those games and doesn't want to jump in bed immediately, if at all."

"Hopefully they'll figure all that out now," she wished.

"Yeah…" he commented as she finally pointed out a food vendor to try. Dragging him along, she got in line and tried to decide what she wanted. They ended up both ordering a noodle dish before heading to find Motoki and Minako. They met back up on the other end of the tent, food in hand, before heading out to see what was for sale in the booths set up in the area.

"Ooo, paintings!" Minako said, pulling Usagi into an artist's booth. "These look like pictures from fairytales!"

"Oh, I love that one," Usagi told her, pointing to the picture of a silver-haired princess lying in a field of flowers with her dark-haired prince. "It looks like they escaped all their duties and the people around them to just spend some time alone. How sweet!"

"I like where the two princesses are playing in the fountain there," Minako said, pointing out the one she was talking about. "How about you guys?"

"I like the shadowed pictures," Mamoru told Minako pointing to a series of five done in grayscale and filled with shadows. "They're very understated. The work is amazing, but I bet people tend to overlook them because of their lack of color."

"Very true, sir," said the woman in charge of the booth as she joined them. "My name is Setsuna Meioh; I'm the artist."

"Your work is amazing," Motoki told her. "Where do you find your models?"

"It is rare that I actually work with models. Usually I just paint the faces I see in my dreams. For some reason, I have a tendency to remember my dreams and the faces of the people in them. So, I paint them. However, I know this is rather forward, but I would love to use all of you as models sometime; I'll even pay you."

"We would love to!" Minako exclaimed. "Or, at least I would. I've always wanted to model."

"I would as well," Mamoru added, "but you don't need to pay me. I sketch and so I understand finding someone to pose for you."

"How about this instead then?" the artist suggested. "I could use you for two paintings and in exchange, you can have two of the paintings you admired. I would love to give them to someone who seems to appreciate them. As for the other three, depending on the quality of the work, I would be willing to trade them to you for three sketches. Sketches are the one thing I could never master. I've always been more a painter."

"Sounds fair to me," Mamoru answered, "but I would need some time to do the sketches."

"Two weeks?"

"Deal."

"Wonderful!" she exclaimed. "And you two?" she added, turning to Usagi and Motoki.

"I would need an idea of when to tell you if I could even get off work for it," Motoki volunteered.

"I'm flexible," Setsuna answered. "As long as you're interested," she directed to Usagi and continued upon her nodded yes, "I'll give you my business card and all of you can contact me there to see if this is legitimate and then set-up an appointment of a trial sitting before we do the actual painting. Sound good?" At their chorused yes, she left to retrieve business cards and then came back to pass them. "Just write down the titles of two paintings each of you wants, and all five for you, then give me the paper before you go," she instructed, leaving a paper and pen with Usagi before leaving to help another customer.

They quickly jotted down painting titles and returned the paper before heading on to other booths. The four wandered in and out of stalls and booths containing all kinds of knick knacks. Before long, Mamoru wandered into a used book stall. Calling for the others to join him, they hunted through the piles of books sometimes laughing at the selections they had found. Readying to leave, Mamoru purchased a few books for himself and two for Usagi. Motoki sweetly bought an old fairytale book for Minako as well.

*M&U* *M&U* *M&U* *M&U*

After a venture through a candle stand, they stopped to let Minako dig her ringing cell phone out of her purse. As she stepped away to answer, Usagi, Mamoru, and Motoki circled up to talk.

"I better get back to the Crown. I promised to help out over dinner because they're training the new guy and I still have to run home to pick up my sister before that," Motoki told the other two.

"Why go back to the arcade?" Usagi questioned.

"To get his car," Mamoru informed her. "See you tomorrow, Motoki."

"Bye, Motoki," Usagi chimed.

"Oh, you're leaving too?" Minako asked as she rejoined them.

"Yeah, I am. I'm working for a while tonight. Are you headed out too?"

"Yeah, Mom wants me to head home."

"Well, I need to head back to the arcade to get my car, but I can run you home. I should have enough time."

After an inquiring glance towards Usagi who nodded, Minako answered, "Yes." She stepped forward and gave Usagi a hug goodbye. "Later, love," she said. "I'll call you when I get home."

"Bye, Mi-chan, Motoki."

"Bye, guys. Nice to meet you, Minako."

"You too, Mamoru. Bye!" she called as she left with Motoki, headed towards the arcade.

"Do you want to stay for a while longer?" Mamoru asked.

"Yup. I want to check out those stands over there," she informed him, pointing towards the left.

"Alright then," he consented, leading the way. "Still think something will happen with Motoki and Minako?"

"Most likely. But, we'll see eventually. Hopefully, as we do the modeling for Ms. Meioh and maybe the four of us do more together, they'll figure out what we already have."

"You realize you do not sound like a normal high school student, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Don't worry; it's a good thing," he assured her with a smile.

She smiled back at him, looking relieved. "I'm glad you think so. Now, what do you think of my Mi-chan?"

"I like her. She is so much like you."

Usagi laughed. "The running joke is we share a brain. She's my best friend; end of story. A warning for you, though, when we're together, it won't always make sense. We're just a little odd and today was scarily normal for us."

Mamoru laughed. "Well, I can't wait to see normal for the two of you."

"I bet you can't wait," Usagi replied, laughing. "Ooo, a jewelry stand! Let's go in there!" she exclaimed, pulling Mamoru along behind her by the arm.

*M&U* *M&U* *M&U* *M&U*

Usagi and Mamoru were just leaving the jewelry stall when the sudden downpour began. All of the vendors flew into action, trying to protect their wares, while Mamoru grabbed Usagi's hand and over the noise called, "This way!"

As they hurried through the rain, Mamoru explained. "My apartment is just on this end of the park. We can get there and dry off instead of fighting the crowds to find shelter or going all the way back to the arcade."

"Okay," she agreed, moving even faster as thunder rumbled loudly overhead.

*M&U* *M&U* *M&U* *M&U*

"Come on, I'll show you where the bathroom is and get you some dry clothes to put on," Mamoru instructed as they entered the apartment. Flipping on the lights, he led her into the bathroom, stopping to pull out a towel from the hallway linen closet on the way. "Go ahead and take a shower to warm up and I'll leave clothes outside the door for you. I'll be in the living room when you're done. Need anything else?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks, Mamoru." Closing the door gently behind him and locking the door, she turned on the water to let it heat up while she got out of her soaking clothes. She shivered as she climbed in the shower and turned the water even hotter. Five minutes later she was climbing back out, thoroughly warmed, and reaching for the towel Mamoru had gotten her so she could grab the clothes from the hallway.

*M&U* *M&U* *M&U* *M&U*

She smiled as she entered the living room to see Mamoru sprawled out on the couch with his still damp hair wonderfully ruffled. A couple lamps were on low and the stereo emitting soft jazz music. "What's your favorite song?" she questioned as she curled into a chair that sat adjacent to the couch.

"Like all-time-favorite ever?"

"Yeah."

"Probably Moonlight Sonata. I'm a big fan of classical music and jazz. You?"

"It depends on the genre and my mood really. I don't have just one favorite."

"Very nice. So, how about a movie?"

'Like what?"

"Casablanca?" Mamoru suggested.

"Apparently it's all about the classics today, but sounds good," Usagi agreed as Mamoru got up to put in the movie. He quickly located the DVD and put it in the player. He returned to the couch, sitting this time so that Usagi could sit on the opposite end of the couch, and they settled in to watch the movie.

*M&U* *M&U* *M&U* *M&U*

"It's almost six; I better get home," Usagi told him, as the end credits rolled on the movie.

"Yeah. Give your parents a call and let me go grab my keys and I'll take you home."

"Okay. Thanks, Mamoru."

As he walked out of the room, Usagi grabbed her cell and hit speed dial six. After a few rings, her mother picked up. "Hi, Momma. I'm on my way home now; Mamoru is going to bring me home shortly. We went to the festival at the park with Motoki and Mi-chan and ended up getting caught in the rain." After a brief pause, she continued, "Yeah, I'll ask him to stay for supper again. Bye!"

"Ready?" Mamoru asked coming back into the room.

"I just need to change back into my clothes."

"They should be done. Let me get them out of the dryer and then you can change before we go," he told her.

*M&U* *M&U* *M&U* *M&U*

Mamoru and Usagi stepped out of the elevator into the parking garage and Usagi immediately headed towards Mamoru's red sports car. "Ooo, not that way. Come on," he told her, leading her towards his motorcycle. Reaching it, he handed her a helmet and put one on himself. Once his was on, he helped Usagi to fasten her helmet. Climbing on the bike, he helped Usagi on and started the bike. "Hold on tight," he instructed her, raising the kickstand and heading towards the exit.

Usagi wrapped her arms around Mamoru's waist and peeked over his shoulder, thrilled with her first motorcycle ride. She giggled as Mamoru sped out of the parking lot and headed towards her house.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	6. Tuesday

Chapter 6 (Tuesday)

"Usa? What are you doing here this early?" Makoto asked as she approached where Usagi stood at her open locker.

"I'm meeting with Ms. H. She needed to go over some stuff with me that I missed when I was sick a few weeks ago."

"I see. Well, I better head to the teacher's lounge. We have that teacher appreciation lunch today and I volunteered to help with set-up before school. But, hey, what are you doing this afternoon?"

"Lunch with Mi-chan and the moms, then one heck of a study session."

"Alright. See ya later, Usa!" Makoto called, heading off. Even she had a more relaxed air without Rei around and she was closest to her of all the girls. It was funny how their group worked, Usagi thought. She and Minako were childhood friends and like sisters; they were best friends. Surprisingly, the same could be said about Ami and Makoto, minus the childhood friends part, even though Ami was the shy, studious type and Makoto was the brazen, take-no-prisoners type. And then, there was Rei. Honestly stated, their reserved friend had become the biggest witch. Yeah, she could be friendly; usually when she wanted something. Otherwise, she was a control freak and not in a good way at all. It came down to varying degrees of liking people without ever truly being friends. Usagi knew she was at the bottom of the list and Rei let it show. Minako was just above her, but Rei didn't act on it for popularity's sake. Ami was above that, probably because she helped with homework and never went against Rei. Makoto made the top of the list for her cooking and because Rei thought they were the most alike.

'This is twisted,' Usagi noted as she shut her locker and headed to Ms. H's room. 'At least we have a yearly reprieve.'

*M&U* *M&U* *M&U* *M&U*

"Usa!" Minako called from down the hall. "My mom's picking us up," she informed her as she neared.

"In the convertible?" she giggled, loving her 'aunt' for her craziness.

"That's the plan. And where are we headed? Did your mom tell you?"

"No. And, I suppose Auntie didn't tell you?"

"Of course not," Minako answered mock serious. "Why give answers when it could be a surprise instead?"

Usagi let out a laugh as they headed out the school doors, backpacks slung over their shoulders. "Our mothers are crazy!" she said as Minako pointed to her mother pulling into the parking lot.

"Looking for a ride, ladies?" she asked, pulling up in front of them. "Can I offer you my services?"

"Mommy, you're nuts," Minako informed her, opening the door and climbing into the back.

"Your point, darling?" she questioned as Usagi joined Minako in the back and shut the door. "Buckle up, ladies, and we'll be on our way to pick up Ikuko."

*M&U* *M&U* *M&U* *M&U*

"What do you think, girls?" Ikuko questioned as they parallel parked in a downtown area in front of a coffee shop. "The owners are American. Apparently, they sold their shop at home and came over here, basically recreating the place."

They entered the coffee shop, immediately relaxing in the eccentrically comfortable atmosphere. Grabbing a menu each, the four conferred quickly before stepping up to the counter and placing their orders.

Moving towards a set of patio furniture in a more secluded area, the mother-daughter pairs sat and made small talk until their food arrived.

As the food arrived, Ikuko and Miyako exchanged a look. "Alright, darlings," Ikuko began, "we have a slight ulterior motive this time."

"Yeah?"

"We want to talk to you about this Rei disaster," Miyako informed them in her blunt way. "It's out of control."

As Usagi and Minako both opened their mouths to protest, Ikuko gently shushed them and carried on explaining. "Usa, sweetheart, colleges are already scouting you, hoping they can lure you in to picking up your gymnastics again. And, honestly, private schools have offered you both scholarships. So, it's possible to just walk away from the situation."

"But, Auntie Ikuko, that's letting her win!" Minako exclaimed in protest.

"Not really," Usagi told her, putting a calming hand on her arm. "It's being the bigger person, getting us out with an excuse and no hurt feelings." Turning back to her mom, she questioned, "Are we talking Tomoe prep? Class schedules set around a training schedule and emphasis in specials allowed?"

"Yes, darling," Ikuko answered.

"They've made scholarship offers for you as well, Minako. Between dance, cheer, and volleyball, you have their interests peeked," Miyako told her.

"We've actually met with the school already, your fathers and us," Ikuko told them. "Not anything more than to find out options, and they know that. But there's information at home for each of you and open-ended appointments with the school. Now, are you interested in hearing more?"

Sharing a look, both girls shrugged.

"Well, I think I'm going to use the restroom," Ikuko informed them. "Miyako, why don't you grab us some refills on our drinks?" she suggested. Both women left the table, giving the teens a chance to talk.

"Usa-chan, are you seriously considering this?"

"Well…yeah. Not saying absolutely, but it would be nice. Momma and Daddy talked about moving me there when you spent those years in England. It's an amazing school. A few of the girls I met in competitions go there and they've told me all about it, so I know it's not just talk to get us in the door."

"Know anything about the dance program?"

"I know someone who could tell you more. She injured her shoulder and can't tumble any more, so she switched to her secondary study…dance."

"What kinds?" Minako questioned.

"Oh, Mi-chan, almost every imaginable. It's an arts school. It's for talented, gifted students. So, kids who can make good grades and have some kind of artistic talent get in. You could learn to choreograph!"

"I'm sold."

Usagi laughed. "I should have told you that first, right?"

"Pretty much, but what about you? You aren't going to study gymnastics. That's just an activity. Plus, are you in shape enough for that?"

"Yes, I'm in shape enough. I may not work out like I used to, but I still run and exercise and stay limber and keep up with flexibility workouts so I can go back if I want. And, I miss it. I could see going back, even with the crazy schedule. As far as studies, I'm ahead in regular classes, so I'll probably try to take art and foreign language classes, maybe even some music classes. I want to just explore my options. Heck, maybe even drama or business classes too. Point is, let's take the meetings and see what happens. It sounds like we probably could take the whole summer to make up our minds if they want us there so bad."

"Alright, Mommy," Minako said as her mom rejoined them. "We'll take the interviews...on the condition that we can do our meetings together and we get time to think with no influences, no people being told outside of the six of us."

"Perfectly fine," Miyako agreed.

"Of course," Ikuko agreed having rejoined them just in time to hear Minako's conditions. "We'll set something up for either tomorrow or Thursday afternoon. Now, let's enjoy this meal and not worry about it anymore. We're just happy you're considering this because it's hard to miss the effect Rei has on both of you."

"Thanks for caring enough to bring it up, Momma," Usagi said, leaning over to hug her mother.

*M&U* *M&U* *M&U* *M&U*

"Plans for the afternoon, ladies?" Miyako asked as they exited the coffee shop, all contentedly full.

"Studying," the girls chorused.

"I'm headed to the library," Usagi supplied.

"And I think I'll be joining you," Minako said. "If you don't mind…" she added.

"More time with my best friend? How could I refuse the chance for that?!" Usagi teased, looping her arm through Minako's.

"Then off to see the wizard we go," Minako sang, scooping the backpacks from the car and skipping off with Usagi in tow. The sound of laughter drifted down the street behind them.

"Those are some very special daughters we have," Ikuko noted as she watched them go.

"Very special indeed," Miyako concurred. "Now, how about an afternoon of shopping?"

"Now that sounds like a plan. The housework and errands can wait while I spend some time with _my_ best friend," she replied with a grin.

*M&U* *M&U* *M&U* *M&U*

"I love this library," Usagi whispered to Minako as they began climbing the stairs to the second floor.

"Having all the study areas and a coffee bar on the third story, how could you not love this place?" Giggling, they started up the next flight of stairs.

First hitting the coffee bar, they moved to the back of the building. They settled at adjacent tables, Usagi with her hot spiced tea and classic music filled iPod and Minako with her latte and 80's pop music intermixed with soundtracks to musicals. Texting back and forth, the two settled into studying and made good progress.

*M&U* *M&U* *M&U* *M&U*

Usagi sat back and stretched, stifling a cry as she noticed she was no longer alone at her table.

Mamoru glanced up to meet her eyes, chuckling, before quickly going back to his work. Intrigued, Usagi slipped the art sketch pad away from him. He sat still, a smile in place, observing as she checked over his work. "This is me!" she whispered.

"I owe Ms. Meioh three sketches, remember? It's just practice work. I'll ask you to sit for me when I'm ready to do the ones for her."

"Why not ask Minako? Or Motoki?"

"Thanks to someone you might know, I'll be asking them to sit for one together, which leaves two others," he explained. "Something about encouraging them…"

She giggled quietly, sending him a soft smile. "Thank you, Mamoru."

"Thanks for what?" Minako asked sliding into the seat beside Usagi and giving her a nudge with her elbow.

Shooting Mamoru a wink, Usagi answered her friend. "He offered to get me another drink then make sure I get home after we review more calculus. I take it Auntie called?'

"Yup. She and your mom did some damage shopping this afternoon. Now she's headed home after dropping Auntie off and offered to pick me up on the way."

"Not a deal to miss with your mom," Usagi agreed.

"Exactly. So, goodbye, love. Don't do anything I wouldn't do and call me tonight. In the meantime, text it."

"Bye, love. See you tomorrow," Usagi replied.

"Later, gator," Minako told Mamoru and disappeared with a wink.

"Sneaky," Mamoru commented, returning his attention to Usagi.

"A necessary evil sometimes," she told him. "And we have an understanding anyway. Small things like that we are allowed to pull a few times a year, but never on something big or anything hurtful. Usually, the person knows they're being lied to since we know each other that well, but they will ignore it. Since we know that we'd never break the deal, we let the lies pass and assume it's not a big deal or we'll find out why later."

"Interesting. That takes a lot of trust. So, how was school today?"

"It was okay. I blew off Makoto, which I feel bad for since it seemed to hurt her feelings. Makoto and Ami are the last two in our group of five. But, Mi-chan and I were having lunch with our moms and then I had planned to be here," she explained. "Oh, hang on a sec," she told him as her cell began to vibrate.

Mamoru observed her as she talked with her mom agreeing to be home in an hour for supper, telling her not to worry about coming to pick her up. He continued to watch her as she laughed and agreed to try to do something.

Sliding her phone into her bag, Usagi leaned closer and added, "So, how about that drink and getting me home?"

"Trying to make your lie true?" he teased in return.

"Actually, more like I have to get home, Momma wants you to come to supper, and my drink is gone."

"Convenient," he joked, heading to the coffee counter as Usagi packed her stuff up. He placed a quick order for black coffee and a hot chocolate. With the order ready in just moments, he quickly paid and met Usagi at the top of the stairs. He passed her drink over and received a smile of appreciation as the bittersweet taste hit her mouth.

"Would you mind if we just walked?" she asked as they descended the stairs.

"Not at all. Let me get that," he said, taking her book bag. "Why the walk? Not that I'm complaining, of course."

"No big reason. Just the nice weather and we have plenty of time before supper. Are you sure you're okay with coming for supper?"

"Yes, of course. Is there some reason I shouldn't be okay with it?"

"Just that Daddy will be there…"

"Usa," he started, grabbing her hand and pulling her to a stop. "Nothing is going to scare me away or make me stop being your friend. You're gonna have a hard time loosing me once you get tired of me. Your mom asked that you invite me, right?" At her nod, he continued. "She would know he is going to be home and she thinks it'll be fine. Don't worry, okay?"

"You're right," she agreed, hanging her head.

"Come on; snap out of it. The world is all happiness and joy right now. Rei is gone, school's almost out, you convinced me to help with the Minako/Motoki situation, and you even get calculus now," he reminded her, slinging an arm around her shoulders and propelling her down the street. "There's that smile," he joked as she reacted to his reasons.

*M&U* *M&U* *M&U* *M&U*

"Momma, we're here!" Usagi cried as she let Mamoru and herself inside the house.

"Wonderful, darling. Go wash up. Dinner will be ready shortly," Ikuko called from the kitchen.

Usagi took her book bag from Mamoru, plopped it by the bottom of the stairs, and led him into the kitchen to wash their hands. She slid around Mamoru once she finished washing her hands and grabbed place settings off the counter. Mamoru followed and grabbed the drinks off the counter to take to the table.

"Thank you, darlings," Ikuko said, turning from the stove to look at them. "How are you, Mamoru, dear?" she questioned, leaning over to kiss her daughter on the head and giving her a hug.

"I'm well, thank you."

"Good to hear. I'm glad you could make it for supper tonight."

"How could I refuse your offer when it includes such good food?" he joked.

"Thank you," she laughed. "Please go ahead and sit. Darling, go call your father and brother; we're ready to eat."

*M&U* *M&U* *M&U* *M&U*

Ikuko watched her little girl slip out the door after an hour of calculus review with Mamoru and turned to her husband. "Coffee, dear?"

"Yes, thank you. I'll go check and make sure Shingo is doing homework, then I'll be right there," he assured her.

Just a few minutes later, he joined her sitting at the island on bar stools. The smells of brewing coffee and fresh baked cookies filled the room. "Well, Kenji, let's hear it."

"About Mamoru?" At her nod, he continued. "If it had to be a boy, at least it will be that boy. He's got a good head on his shoulders and he seems a welcome reprieve from the high school drama we usually see. They are just friends, right?"

"For now, I believe," she told him. "I am pretty sure that will change. But, he's good for her. She's comfortable with someone besides Minako for the first time in a long time."

"That alone makes him allowable. He seems like a good young man. And, I already spoke to the Furuhatas and they spoke so highly of him," he said. "My only problem is the age difference, but he has shown a huge maturity in just the short time since I've met him."

"Good. I think we can trust this. We already know more about him than most of the guys who she goes to high school with. Why don't we just wait this out and see if they even really do go there."

"Sounds good."

*M&U* *M&U* *M&U* *M&U*

Mamoru let Usagi and himself out of the house and followed her as she started down the sidewalk towards the neighborhood park. "Didn't go as badly as you had thought, did it?" he questioned as they walked.

"No, my dad was very cool about it all. I have no idea what my mom did."

Mamoru laughed, offering his arm to Usagi. "It worked out. So, don't worry, Bunny."

"Why did you call me that, that day in the park?" she questioned.

"It just seemed right. I don't know," he told her. "It's just one of those unexplainable things. Does it bother you?"

"No, I agree. It seems right," she agreed. "So, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. You know you can ask me whatever."

"I had lunch with Minako and our moms. I told you that, right?"

"Yeah."

"There was a reason they wanted to take us out to lunch. They want us to consider accepting prep school scholarships or, in my case, early college admission."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. If I accepted early college admission, I would be starting my senior year next year and only there for the year. My parents relaxed a little on the accelerated programs when I was doing gymnastics, but I'm still pretty far ahead. I'd rather go the prep route."

"What's your question?"

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think it's up to you. You know what you want whether you're ready to accept it yet or not. Are you considering the prep school? Which one?"

"Tomoe Prep. And, yeah, I'm really considering it. I want it. We talked about it before when Minako was in England, but it didn't happen. Just bad timing. And, I didn't want to let go of the few friends I had left at the time."

"But, if Minako makes the move with you, you think you'll be more comfortable."

"Pretty much, but at this point I think I would even go without her. Arts school where I can specialize appeals to me."

"Art classes? Like drawing, sketching, and all?"

"Exactly. And other stuff too. I just want to do something different and to walk away from this thing with Rei. It's a good excuse to get out of it without hurting her feelings or putting anyone else in the middle of the fight."

"Like the other two? Ami and Makoto?"

"Mostly. And Minako, if she decides not to leave. I already have a few friends there, girls I met through gymnastics. I can live with that. Things with Minako won't change no matter what, so I'm not worried about that."

"You are way too mature for your age."

"Sorry."

"Nothing to apologize for. It's a very welcome change."

"Okay. So, input?"

"Do it. Make yourself happy."

"You think that will make me happy?"

"I think it will. And, I think you already know it; you just need to embrace it," he told her as they reached the playground. She took a seat on a swing and he gave her a gentle push before sitting on the swing to her left.

"Ready to talk about something else yet?" she questioned with a smile. "I know you have to be tired of hearing me complain about my life."

"It doesn't matter what we talk about. You do me as much good as I do you," he assured her.

"How about one fact, because I believed we skipped that yesterday and then I better get home. I actually have class tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good. My day, right?"

"Yep," she assured.

"How about favorite color?"

"Easy one, but can I guess yours?"

"Go ahead."

"Blue. That, or green," she guessed.

"Green would be correct. I'm going to say that yours is yellow."

"Wow. How did you know?!"

"I figured it either had to be that or purple, because pink never sat right when I thought of you."

"I'm impressed."

"I try," he teased. "One more question to make up for god measure?"

"Sounds like a plan. My turn?"

"Yup."

"Hmmm…What would be a good question…" she pondered as she got up and started to lead the way back from the park.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	7. Wednesday

Chapter 7 (Wednesday)

"What are you doing after school today?"

"Mamoru, my mom's calling me down for breakfast…"

"Then answer quickly, so I can let you go," he teased.

"Coming home to study."

"Would you be willing to change those plans? You'll still get some studying done later in the evening."

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"I'll pick you up when school gets out. I'll be in my car."

"Okay. Bye, Mamoru."

"Later, Buns."

*M&U* *M&U* *M&U* *M&U*

"Usagi! Ms. Haruna wants to see you now."

"Yes, ma'am. Should I take my books?"

"Yes, dear. Oh, and Usagi, you won't be here tomorrow, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am. Since we've finished reviewing in most classes, my parents felt it would not be a problem."

"That's fine. Good luck at Tomoe. You would make a wonderful addition."

"Thank you," Usagi replied, heading for the door. "Man, word spreads fast," she muttered once she hit the hallway. Heading for her locker, she dumped the books she had and pulled out her calculus supplies. After that it didn't take her long to reach Ms. H's classroom.

"You wanted to see me, Ms. H?" she asked as she entered.

"Ah, yes, Usagi. Take a seat."

"Something wrong, Ms. H?"

"Nothing's wrong. Just wanted a word with you about a couple things. First, did you get Ami to tutor you in calculus?"

"No. My friend, Mamoru, has been helping me. He took it before."

"He's a student here?"

"No. He's a college student, and he went to private school."

"Well, he seems to have helped you make leaps and bounds of improvement in the few areas where you've struggled."

"Yeah. He's really made it click," she said with a grin lighting up her face. "He's even going to help me with my art skills this summer."

"Improving for your move to Tomoe?"

"How does everyone know about that?" Usagi questioned, irritation bleeding into her tone.

"Usagi, we're surprised it hasn't happened before now. I know you had problems in seventh grade when I had you then. But, you blossomed in eighth. You started competing the summer between the two with you gymnastics and it taught you grace under pressure and focus that helped you turn things around. By the time you got here, you were doing as well as Ami. And, you missed plenty and did plenty of independent study were she took regular classes."

"But…"

"No, dear. We've all noticed since the beginning. The staff has always known the whole story and supported you one hundred percent. You're such an amazing individual; the teachers all adore you. No matter what, you keep such a positive, happy outlook and care for everybody. We want to see you move on to better things and be challenged; even if we miss you. Go, be happy, Usagi. Minako will be with you all the way. And I'm sure almost everyone will be thrilled for the two of you. Just back and visit," Ms. H concluded.

Usagi stood and hugged the teacher, glad for her nagging three years ago and her support now. "Thanks, Ms. H," she whispered.

Ms. H nodded. "Good luck tomorrow; wow them. We'll see you for the final and after that, no more of this Ms. H stuff, got it?" she teased, shooing her out with a wink. "I won't tell you cut out early if you don't!"

"Thanks. Bye, Ms. H!" she called as she headed out the door. Hurrying towards her locker, Usagi planned out what to pack and how to get out before classes let out.

*M&U* *M&U* *M&U* *M&U*

Usagi had ended up waiting on classes to release before leaving, yet it still wasn't hard to spot Mamoru in that red sports car. Amazingly enough, Minako had managed to get outside before her and was leaning against the car with Mamoru chatting casually. Her friend waved her over as soon as she noticed her, causing Mamoru's smile to brighten when he caught sight of her. Usagi smiled back and then sighed when she realized how many glares were being sent in her direction.

Minako allowed Usagi to give Mamoru a tentative hag as she joined them, then linked her arm through her best friend's. "You ready for tomorrow?" she asked.

Usagi laughed. "Yes. Did you have teachers encouraging you all day to take the offer?"

"A few. Coach is begging me to say no."

"No surprise there."

"Yeah, but gotta run. See you at Tomoe in the morning," she told her. "And you," she said, addressing Mamoru. "Watch out for my best friend."

"Will do," Mamoru answered with a mock salute.

"Bye, Mi-chan. See you tomorrow!" Usagi called after her friend.

"Well then, let's get out of here," Mamoru said, ushering Usagi to the passenger door. "You still game for anything this afternoon?"

"Yeah…" she answered, curious about what she had gotten herself into.

"Great. I really think you'll like this," he assured before closing the door and hurrying around to the driver's side.

*M&U* *M&U* *M&U* *M&U*

"So, Buns, you figured out what we're doing yet?"

"Well, I know where we're going and hopefully there is food involved since its lunch time. However, I don't know otherwise."

"Food, yes. Otherwise, you'll find out," he told her, leading the way into the rose garden. "Is food first okay with you?"

"You bet. Tell me you have yummy food in there," she said, poking the picnic basket.

"Well, I think it's pretty good, but we'll see what you think. How about right here?" he questioned pointing to a grassy area not too far from the bench where they first met.

"Good," she answered. She stood back and allowed him to set down the basket and pull out a light blanket to spread on the ground. She joined him on the blanket as he pulled out food containers.

"Now, a word of warning: I do cook. However, I got Motoki to prepare food for us at The Crown. Someday I will eventually take the time to cook for you, but this is not my normal fare. You are a salad person, yes?"

"Definitely."

"Chef's salad?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Good. Here's your salad. Just save room for dessert."

They lapsed into silence as they ate the food, just enjoying the surroundings.

*M&U* *M&U* *M&U* *M&U*

As they cleaned up the dishes from the salads and the fruit salad, yogurt, and granola they had for dessert, he pulled his backpack towards. "Ready to find out what else we're doing?"

"What do you think?" she deadpanned.

He opened his bag and pulled out a couple sketch pads and some pencils. "How about that art lesson?"

*M&U* *M&U* *M&U* *M&U*

"You did good, Buns. You obviously have a lot of natural talent if you never really had much in the way of classes. How are you feeling about it?"

"You've been a lot of help. What did you work on? You were drawing too."

"More practice for my sketches. I do have to work on those sketches for Ms. Meioh. I'll most likely start on them sometime in the next week or so," he informed her as they packed up and headed to the car. He opened the door and saw her inside before putting the basket and his bag in the trunk. "So, I believe it's my turn again for today's question," Mamoru began as he joined her in the car and started the engine.

"You would be correct," Usagi agreed, turning in her seat to face him.

"What's your favorite childhood memory?"

"The day Shingo was born. Not to say we've always gotten along, but the day he was born was amazing for me. I woke up at Minako's house; apparently they moved me during the night when mom went into labor. I spent the morning playing with Mi-chan, but I was kind of distracted with wondering where my parents were. Her mom threw us an extravagent tea party to keep my mind off of it. We played dress up, Auntie did our hair, and she put some make-up on us. There were homemade treats, like cookies and chocolates, as well as real tea and finger sandwiches. She had even made Uncle help decorate the dining room while she got us ready. Both our moms have a black and white picture of us toasting each other.

We ended up leaving mid-party because dad called from the hospital. We met him in the maternity ward and he took us to see Shingo in the nursery, well, through the glass anyway. Dad dropped me off in mom's room before heading to the cafeteria with Mi-chan and Auntie. Mom was awake and beckoned me in to crawl up on the bed with her. We talked a lot then. And one thing she told me that stuck even at that age was that even though we now had Shingo she loved me more and more every day. We took a short nap together before they brought Shingo in and everyone returned. Side by side with the tea party picture at my house is another black and white. It shows me and Mi-chan squeezed into one hospital chair, still in our party dresses, holding Shingo together and looking down at him."

"I can only imagine," Mamoru chuckled.

"I'll show you the picture sometime."

"Mine, huh?" he questioned as he pulled in the Tsukino driveway.

"That was the deal as I remember it," she said.

"Come on," he told her, getting out of the car and leading the way to sit on the porch steps. "My memory was from when I was eight, about two weeks before my parents had died. It was spring and the weather was amazing. Dad stood looking out the window over the kitchen sink telling Mom how much he just wanted to take the day off and enjoy it. And she asked him why not?"

"Sounds like my kind of woman," Usagi commented with a smile.

"So, he took the day off and she called in sick, calling me in sick to the school. We went to the park and played all morning; then pizza for lunch. The afternoon was spent playing a game, taking a nap, and then a movie. It was my happiest last memory of my parents. There's a picture of my mom and I swinging at the park."

"Oh, Mamoru. I'm sorry," Usagi told him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Thanks, Buns. I miss them a lot," he admitted, wrapping his arms around her too. It would be a late night on the porch as she silently returned the comfort he had offered her not that long ago.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	8. Thursday

Chapter 8 (Thursday)

"It was amazing! Mi-chan and I will get to share a room. Plus, we got to put together our schedules. I only have two required classes and the rest are electives; two art classes, one music class – choir, and a creative writing class Mi-chan is in too. My training schedule is set perfectly around my schedule – no interferences, no rushing from workouts to barely make it to class. Training begins this summer."

"Not excited, are ya, Buns?"

"Of course, I'm excited. We're really doing this!"

"And it's what you want?"

"Yes," she answered decisively.

"Then, I'm happy for you. Sounds like you need to celebrate."

"Yep."

"Trying to give me a hint here, Buns?"

"Oh, you picked up on that?" she questioned innocently as he laughed. "Well, I suppose I would appreciate your company tonight if it included celebratory ice cream."

"Subtle, Buns."

"Well, I do try," she assured him.

"I'll pick you up around 7:30. See ya then, Buns."

*M&U* *M&U* *M&U* *M&U*

"Momma, Mamoru's here! I'll be back later," Usagi called from the front door as she slipped her shoes on. "We're going to grab some ice cream."

"Have fun, darling, and don't stay out too late," Ikuko called back as she poked her head out of the kitchen. "Remember, you still have classes tomorrow."

"I know. Thanks, Momma. Love you," she replied, headed out the door. She smiled, seeing Mamoru leaning against his motorcycle in the driveway with his helmet in hand and an extra resting on the seat.

"Heya, Buns. You ready?"

"Yep. Let's go," she said, approaching him.

He handed her the spare helmet and helped her settle it properly on her head. Putting on his own helmet, he sat astride the bike and helped her on behind him. And, they made quite a sight as he pulled onto the street – he in his faded, torn jeans and a black button-down with sleeves rolled to his elbows looking perfectly at home on the bike and her in a dark purple v-neck tee, boyfriend jeans, and Pumas snuggled into his back.

Usagi relaxed into Mamoru and pulled herself even closer. She was thrilled as he maneuvered through the streets, taking them closer and closer to the ice cream shop that served as a hangout for the older Juuban students. She was surprised even more when he pulled to a stop beside a car that Motoki and Minako leaned against.

"Hi!" she greeted as Mamoru offered her a hand to get off after taking her helmet. She and Minako shared a brief hug as Mamoru settled his bike.

"Well, ladies," Motoki began, "I hear congratulations are in order."

"Yay," Minako squealed. "Tomoe here we come!"

"Woohoo," Usagi cheered in reply.

"I don't think they care, Motoki," Mamoru teased as he wrapped an arm around Usagi's shoulders and led the way inside. He chuckled as the girls shared an eye roll at his expense.

Eyes from tables all around the room shot to the four new customers as they entered. It sent Mamoru's eyes looking for Motoki's in question. Would this trip to a hangout for the girls' peers backfire? Mamoru knew without a doubt that word would get back to Rei; the question remained, would it be worth the trouble of letting the girls do something normal?

Minako ignored the looks as she spoke with Usagi about their dorm decorating, already planning a shopping trip. She had already taken quick stock of the people as they entered, realizing almost all were seniors and smiling in their direction. The senior volleyball team was even waving them over. She whispered her order to Usagi and threaded her arm through Motoki's before heading over.

"Are you okay here?" Mamoru asked quietly as they joined the short line to order.

"Sure. Mostly seniors and a few juniors, all who love Minako and have been nothing but nice to me over the years? No problem. So, today's question…"

"Now?"

"If you don't mind."

"No, please, go ahead."

"Good. Can I make a request for the next few days?" At his nod, she continued. "Have you heard of the Proust Questionnaire?"

"Yeah, in on one of my psychology classes we talked about it. We discussed how Bernard Pivot and James Lipton used those ideas to interview people. My favorite version is Lipton's for the American show, Inside the Actor's Studio. He boils the long questionnaire down to ten very telling questions."

"Yeah. Auntie loves Pivot's version – it was extremely popular when they lived in Europe. That's where I learned about it. But, I do know Lipton's version. I would be okay using that one."

"From the beginning then," he teased. "What is it? Favorite word?"

"Yes, mister. The beginning."

"I would have to go with understanding," he answered. "Uh, uh, no comments until after you answer with these. Deal?"

"Yes, deal. My favorite word is love." At his somewhat surprised expression, she continued. "It's so multifaceted, and I've got to experience so many facets. And it's just a word that means so much, to so many people. The concept of loving others and being in love carries such weight in so many different cultures."

"Again with the wise beyond your years thing. Have you ever experienced being in love?"

"No. Just watching my parents and Minako's has always made me want to strive for that myself. Crap, you ready to order before we discuss your answer?"

"Yeah," he answered as they stepped up to the counter. "We need a cone of mint chocolate chip, an orange sherbet and vanilla twist in a dish, and…" he trailed off, looking towards Usagi.

"Two chocolate fudge cones," she finished.

The server smiled and moved to fill the order as Mamoru dug out money to pay. She was back with half the order just moments later before dishing up the other two. They were served and moving to join Motoki and Minako in no time. The two were still visiting with the volleyball team, Motoki laughing as the old girls told tales about Minako.

"That didn't take long," Motoki commented as they came up.

"Nope. I think we're gonna eat outside," Mamoru commented as Usagi nodded agreement. "Too nice out to stay inside," he provided as way of explanation though Motoki understood his need to keep Usagi out of the limelight as much as possible.

"We'll be there in a few minutes," Minako replied, rejoining the girls' conversation quickly.

*M&U* *M&U* *M&U* *M&U*

Walking outside, the duo moved towards the empty section of picnic tables. "Understanding?" she questioned.

"Long story."

"Isn't that the point?"

"I suppose so. I guess it comes from losing my parents. I was pitied. No one understood; they just felt sad for me. No one tried to understand. Actually, they tried to ignore the subject and not bring it up because of not knowing what to say. Motoki just tried to understand and let me talk about it. You've done the same. Just being able to talk about them and my childhood has been beneficial."

She smiled at him, humming her understanding, and settled into contemplation as they waited on their friends to join them; she knew he understood she needed to process.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	9. Friday, Week Two

Chapter 9 (Friday, Week 2)

"You realize that normal people are not up yet?" Mamoru asked sleepily.

"Well, yeah. I mean, my whole family's still asleep. I'm aware it's a little on the early side at the moment."

"I wouldn't call 4:45 a little on the early side – I think WAY too early would be far more appropriate."

"Would you like me to leave you alone? That way you can go back to sleep?" Usagi teased.

"Nah, I'm up now anyways. But why are you up?"

"Been awake for the past half an hour," she told him as she crawled from bed and made her way to the window seat. "I woke up and wasn't tired any more. So, I laid there thinking."

"About…?"

"Everything," she answered evasively. "Can we do today's question now?"

"I suppose. Any particular reason?"

"I think I want to get together with Ami and Makoto and tell them the news. Momma and Daddy have put their stamp of approval on it and Shingo's thrilled. Mi-chan, you, and Motoki already know. That leaves them, and Rei – but, she'll be an entirely different story."

"You're nervous about telling her," he guessed, shifting in bed to sit up reclined against the headboard.

"I just know this is going to affect a lot of people. I don't want this to go badly or for anyone to be hurt."

"Aw, Buns…"

"What's today's question?"

"Changing the subject doesn't mean we won't come back to this later."

"I know."

"Alright, then. Today is least favorite word and you're first since I was last night."

"Regret."

"Orphan."

"Oh, Mamoru."

"It's okay, Buns."

"You don't have to explain that one," she offered.

"But, will you still explain yours?"

"Yeah. I guess it's just been hard dealing with Mi-chan leaving those few years, my behavior in junior high, and Rei in general. It's hard not to question whether or not my life would be better if I had chosen another path. Everyone thinks about it; it's too hard not to do. But, I hate having to answer that I regret something. In the end, all paths have eventually led me to happiness and made me a better person – at least, I hope that it's made me better."

"You are better, Buns. You're pretty much the best."

At her continued silence, he chuckled and questioned, "Blushing, huh?"

"Mamoru!" she gasped. "Be serious."

"I am."

"If you say so."

"I do. Really. Now, should I ask if you will be able to stay awake all day if we continue this conversation instead of sleeping?"

"I'll catch a quick nap after school before the girls and I get together. And, even if we hang up now, I'm going out for a run in a bit and won't go back to sleep before then."

"Then, what subject would you like to discuss, Miss?"

"How about Saturday plans?"

*M&U* *M&U* *M&U* *M&U*

"Hey, Makoto!" Usagi called, hurrying to her friend's locker. "Any plans this afternoon?"

"Nope. Something in mind, Usa?"

"Supper, just the four of us, at five o'clock?"

"Sounds awesome! Anywhere special?"

"Wherever you want, just let Ami know in first period and Minako and I at lunch. See you, then!" she called, headed on to class.

*M&U* *M&U* *M&U* *M&U*

Usagi turned at hearing her name and waved to her approaching friends. "I'm so glad you suggested pizza, Ami. I've been craving this for a while!"

"Still thinking with your stomach, huh, Usagi?" Makoto teased as she hugged the girl. "Feels like forever since we've all gotten together like this!"

"Oh, most definitely!" Minako added. "But, I'm so glad Usa suggested it."

"Yes, it was a good plan, Usagi," Ami praised as she wrapped the blonde in a loose hug. "However, I'm afraid I can't stay for long – studying awaits."

"And, I have a movie date later tonight," Minako chimed in, winking at Usagi.

"Don't tell me you have plans too, Makoto?" Usagi questioned.

"Afraid so, darlin'. I have a hot date with the guy who looks like my old ex," she explained.

"Sheesh. I guess I'm studying tonight, too," Usagi commented. "Ah, well. I could probably use it."

"Waiter alert," Minako warned. "Who wants what?" It didn't take long for the girls to settle on a pizza and for Minako to order it.

"But, before we digress into too much girl talk, Usagi and I have something we need to share with you," Minako told the two across the table with a serious look.

"Okay," Makoto agreed as Ami nodded and settled her drink on the table to turn her full attention to the blondes.

"We took yesterday off school with our parents to tour Tomoe," Usagi explained. "Our parents suggested we head there next year. I'll probably only be there a year before college and then it won't matter, but we did agree it was a good idea."

"In fact, we signed contracts with the school yesterday. I'll start training about August and Usa will start the gymnastics program not too long after we finish finals," Minako chimed in.

"Now, before you get upset," Usagi added as Makoto opened her mouth to speak, "This decision has nothing to do with you. We will miss you both dearly, but can't pass this opportunity. We're hoping that we can still make time to get together at least once a week."

"Congrats, guys," Makoto said as they finally finished. "You both deserve it."

"Of course they do," Ami added with a glance towards Makoto. "I do anticipate our schedules will make it hard, but we will manage to get together, as you suggested, on a regular basis. You shouldn't let any fear of hurting our feelings impede such an important academic decision. We'll make things work like we did when we went to different junior highs."

"Oh, Ami," Usagi sighed, reaching across to hug the girl. "Thank you. We didn't want you guys to be upset over this and we're so glad you're not."

"Just promise to introduce us to any hot boys and I think you'll have two perfectly content friends," Makoto teased as their waiter returned with their pizza and the subject turned to lighter matters.

*M&U* *M&U* *M&U* *M&U*

"Your mom said I'd find you here," Mamoru commented as he joined Usagi on the swing that hung from the oak in the backyard. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?" he asked when she didn't even glance at him.

"Definitely," she assured, finally lowering her gaze from the sky to reward him with a happy smile. "Things went so well this afternoon."

"Good."

"You didn't have to come over," she told him as he turned more to face her.

"I know I didn't, but you said you would be here this evening and I wanted to find out in person how things went."

"Thanks."

"You bet, Buns," he answered, moving the swing gently with his feet. Then, adding, "You planning to stay out here for a while?" At her nod, he continued on. "Mind if I just sit with you?"

"Sure," she whispered, sliding closer. Relaxing into his arm across the back of the swing, she held up her light blanket in an offer of sharing and sighed in contentment. All was well with the world.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	10. Saturday, Week 2

Chapter 10 (Saturday, Week 2)

"This is where Mamoru lives?" Kenji questioned his daughter as they pulled up in front of the apartment building.

"Yeah. Just park out front and I'll run inside to get him."

"Alright; just be quick and I'll call Shingo to make sure he's set after his game," her mom told her.

"Okay," she agreed, climbing out. Hurrying inside, Usagi waved to the desk attendant who she had met after their dash through the rain earlier in the week. She actually didn't have to go far when Mamoru stepped from the elevator.

"You look great, Buns," he commented as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her temple. And, he was right; her purple sundress and pink cardigan complimented her body well.

She smiled, hugging him from the side, and returned the compliment. "And you look very nice as well." His faded jeans that clung just right looked amazing paired with his black button-down and dark gray vest.

He held the door as they exited and followed her towards her parents' car. "Hello," he greeted as he slid in after Usagi.

"Good morning, Mamoru," Ikuko greeted. "Are you ready for the day? Usagi tells me you enjoy art. I hope you'll enjoy this gallery. It's one we've been to many times. They have such a variety of artists show there."

"Oh, I'm sure I'll enjoy it. Usa's filled me in on the show theme – it sounds wonderful."

"We're just glad you could join us," Kenji chimed in. "Shingo decided he would much rather attend his soccer game and then spend time at Ryu's house."

"If I was his age, I'd probably feel the same way," Mamoru laughed.

"Gladly, you're not his age," Usagi commented, reaching over to squeeze his hand.

"Yeah," he murmured, turning his head to hold hers as he faced out the window.

She stole a glance at Mamoru and turned to face out her own window, a small smile playing on her lips. Both missed the look her parents shared. It was going to be a long, but comfortably quiet ride.

*M&U* *M&U* *M&U* *M&U*

What do you think of the show, Mamoru?" Kenji asked the boy as he joined him in front of a black and white photo of a couple in silhouette.

"It's astounding," he commented. "I can understand why Usagi and Ikuko were so excited to come. The work has such depth. I like the emotion they show in these even if it is all in silhouettes. Even though photography has never been my favorite medium, it's hard not to adore these."

"Very insightful. Well, Ikuko and I are heading to have lunch with some friends that we ran into. You are welcome to join us, or feel free to have Usagi show you around the area," Kenji offered as the two watched mother and daughter chat in front of a piece across the room. "Just, Mamoru," Kenji started as the younger man moved to join their companions. "Don't ever break my little girl's heart?" he requested.

"I'll do everything I can to protect her and make her happy," he pledged.

"That's all a father can ask," Kenji murmured as Mamoru walked away.

*M&U* *M&U* *M&U* *M&U*

"I hope you're having fun," Usagi commented as the two meandered down a street outside the gallery after seeing her parents off to lunch.

"I am. Are you still happy you invited me, not Minako?" he returned, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and tucking her into his side.

"Oh, yes," she answered, shooting a wide grin his direction. "I don't think sharing this with anyone else would have meant half as much," she admitted.

Pressing a quick kiss to her temple, he murmured agreement before shifting the direction they were headed.

"The park?" she queried, realizing his intent quickly. "What is it with us and swings?" she laughed, moving with him.

"I'm not sure, but I know I like it. Don't you?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"Nope. No buts. It doesn't matter; point is it works for us. Nothing else matters," he declared. Leading her towards a small swing set in the middle of a shady area provided by a tall oak tree, he directed her into a swing and began to push her gently. After a few quiet moments, he broke the silence. "What turns you on?"

Usagi's reaction was almost instantaneous. She planted her feet and swung her body to face Mamoru, features incredulous. "What?" she choked out as her face reddened.

"God, I'm sorry," he quickly amended. "That's our next question. I didn't mean to freak you out."

"It's okay," she assured, relaxing back into the swing and letting him resume pushing her. "You just surprised me is all – my mind was elsewhere." Following a brief pause, she continued. "Before I answer, I just want to make clear that I look at this question more as what trait you find most attractive in a significant other."

"I would concur with the assessment for our purposes," he agreed.

"Then, I suppose I have a two-fold answer. The first is self-assurance. The old adage you hear about not being able to truly love someone who does not love themselves? I find it very true. The hard thing is finding someone, anyone, around my age past the shallow way of doing that. There's a difference between just fitting in and being comfortable enough in your own skin that you don't even care – a very big difference."

"And part two?" he prompted.

"A quiet strength - someone who can instill faith in them without saying a word would be wonderful. The kind of person you have comfortable silences with; not because you have nothing to say, but because you don't have to use words to say anything."

For long moments, only the quiet rustle of the wind through the oak's leaves and the low creak of the chain as the swing moved filled the air. Hands reached out and slowed Usagi's swing before a quiet voice spoke in reply. "Joy, or happiness – however you so choose to describe it. My dad called it a 'joie de vivre'. There's nothing quite as special as someone who just loves and enjoys life. That kind of joy is so contagious. Being around you is like stepping into the sunshine from a dark room; leaves you blinking in awe at first, then just so stunned at what you've been missing."

A light blush dusted Usagi's cheek as she bowed her head. "Mamoru?"

"I know, Buns," he sighed. "We'll discuss it more, but how about we hit the restaurant and order? We can talk over food and both have some time to process."

"Yeah," she agreed, leading the way away from the swing. Like second nature, they walked step-in-step with each other and let their hands continuously brush.

*M&U* *M&U* *M&U* *M&U*

"So…" Usagi began, playing with her salad more than eating it.

"Look, Buns, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. That wasn't my intent at all," he cut in.

"No, Mamoru, stop."

"It's not that I'm uncomfortable exactly; I just don't understand where we stand. That was a big commentary on both our parts earlier.

"True," he agreed, neither knowing what else to say "Look," he continued, finally breaking the silence, "this doesn't have to change anything right this moment, or ever if you so choose. We can just let things fall as they may. Maybe, someday, we'll go there."

"Okay," she agreed.

"Okay?"

"Yeah. It's not like we weren't tentatively heading that direction anyway."

"So, we agree it'll happen, but we don't need to talk about it – at least, not now?"

"Right."

"Then, let's get done and get back to meet your parents," he suggested.

*M&U* *M&U* *M&U* *M&U*

"You okay, honey?" Ikuko asked Kenji as she noticed his constant glances in the rearview mirror.

"I know I'm going to have to get used to it sooner rather than later," he said, reference the two sleeping in the backseat that had cuddled together in the backseat, "but, it's hard to see my little girl so grown up. I still see our towheaded three year old."

"She'll always be our little girl, honey. Just think – you're going to be gaining a new kid, not losing one. And, you like Mamoru, right?"

"Yes, dear. It's fine – just seems weird.

*M&U* *M&U* *M&U* *M&U*

"Momma, I think Mamoru and I are going to watch a movie," Usagi said as she leaned forward to kiss her mother's cheek. "I'll be home about eight or so."

"Have fun then, dear," Ikuko told her. "Just make sure you leave some time to study."

"Yes, ma'am," she answered, backing away and waving as her parents drove off.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Mamoru questioned as he grabbed her hand and led her inside.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	11. Sunday, Week 2, Interlude

Chapter 11 (Sunday, Interlude, Week 2)

Usagi

"Hey, Auntie!" Usagi greeted as the door swung open.

"Hello, darling. Minako is already studying in the kitchen."

"Thanks," Usagi replied, heading towards the kitchen. "Hey, Mi-chan. Momma sent cookies."

"Yeah, Mom included some 'nutritious' snacks on her shopping list especially for today, so we have some veggies and dip, pretzels, and fruit."

"Like we need all this food," Usagi scoffed. "At least, we have plenty of options. Are Makotot and Ami going to join us?" she quizzed, pulling out her own books.

"Ami is a definite no; says she doesn't need our distracting antics. Makoto is a possible yes. She's supposed to text when and if she's coming. I think she'll probably skip out as well. I'm not sure either of them is very happy at the moment. They probably feel at least a little hurt by our decision."

"You don't think they realize why we agreed with our parents to do this?" Usagi returned.

"Maybe."

"Whether they acknowledge it or not, I bet they know. They've always known all the issues even if we never talk about it," Usagi pointed out.

"Either way – this is probably the perfect example what next year will be like," Minako reasoned.

The girls shared a smile before focusing in on studying.

* * *

Mamoru

Mamoru quietly approached the familiar spot, shifting the bouquet of white lilies from one hand to the other. At last, he stopped and separated the bouquet into two parts. "Hey, Mom; Dad," he greeted, placing each half in front of a grave stone. "God, I miss you both, so much. I wish you were still here so you could meet this girl. You would love her – I just know it. She is pretty much amazing. Of course, brilliant me, I scared the crap out of her yesterday – at least, I think I did."

With a deep sigh, he paused and then continued. "We're getting to know each other through this series of questions. She veiled her answer to the most recent question even though it felt like she was talking about us, or me. So, I flat out told her I was talking about her. Talk about bad move. What if I ruined everything?" Mamoru lapsed into silence just staring at the stones.

Shaking off his reverie, Mamoru said, "School's went well this semester. About another year and a half and then med school – I still refuse to give up on that particular dream. Things are looking promising. But, I better go. Motoki's parents are having me over for supper. They have been so great about including me in their family. I love you," he finished as he stood.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	12. Monday, Week 2

Chapter 12 (Monday Week 2)

"Good morning, darling," Ikuko greeted as Usagi entered the kitchen. "Oh, no, dear," she stopped her as Usagi reached for the cereal. "Are you ready to go?"

"Of course," she answered.

"Then grab your bag and go meet Mamoru in the living room. He's here to take you out for breakfast before finals," Ikuko explained.

"Really?" Usagi questioned, a smile spreading across her face. Hurrying from the room, she popped into the living room to smile at Mamoru before rushing up the stairs. She was back momentarily, school bag in hand. "Hey, Mamoru," she giggled, throwing her arms around his neck in a hug as he stood.

"Hey, Buns," he replied with a chuckled. "You up for breakfast? Perhaps, some pancakes?" he questioned as he continued to hold her in a hug with her feet off the ground.

"I suppose so," she teased as he lowered her back to the floor. "How did you know I'd be up?"

"Called yesterday – I think your mom said you were at Minako's studying. I was going to just ask you, but you left your cell here and your mom answered. So, I thought this would work. Is that okay?"

"It's more than okay. Thank you, Mamoru."

"Great. Let's get outta here, Buns. I know this place that makes the most amazing pancakes," he suggested, slinging an arm around her shoulders and heading for the door. "We'll have to make it quick or you'll be late."

Calling a goodbye to Ikuko, the two headed outside to Mamoru's motorcycle parked in the drive. Sliding her school bag over her shoulder, she took the spare helmet and allowed Mamoru to help her on behind him.

*M&U* *M&U* *M&U* *M&U*

Usagi grasped Mamoru's hand as she followed him and the waitress to a small table in the corner. She smiled shyly as he glanced at her over his shoulder in response to her actions.

He pulled out her chair as the waitress left them. "I would recommend either the blueberry or the chocolate chip," he commented as he slid into his seat. "Or, the French toast is good too," he added.

"Chocolate chip sounds amazing," she commented to the waitress as she joined them. "Milk to drink," she added, "one percent."

"I'll have the French toast with coffee; black, please."

With a nod, the waitress was on her way and Usagi turned her attention to Mamoru. "So, can we go ahead and do our question for today?" she asked eagerly, hand grasping his forearm gently. "I double-checked what's next last night so I could really consider my answer."

"You still want to keep going?" he questioned, surprised.

"Of course," she replied, confusion wrinkling her brow. "Don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Then today is 'What turns you off?' and I want to answer first," she commented.

"Go ahead, Buns."

"I'm turned off by people who don't care, or pretend they don't care, about others."

"Oh, really?"

"Uh-uh," she cut in. "Remember the rules; we both have to answer before we discuss. No cheating, mister."

"Sorry," he laughed. "Arrogance."

They were interrupted as the waitress returned with the food and silence reigned as they both dug in.

"So," Mamoru commented as he settled back in his chair with a freshly refilled cup of coffee. "Not caring?"

"How can someone not care? It's horrible."

"I don't know, Buns. It doesn't make any sense to me either."

Sighing, she slumped slightly in her chair. "The utter disregard for other people, and their feelings, just disgusts me."

"Can I ask a question?"

"Sure?"

"You think it's because of that Rei girl you feel this way?"

"Probably. And a few of the popular guys that hang around and are just like her," she admitted, playing with her napkin. "There are very few people I don't like, but those guys are about as close as it gets."

"I would understand why."

"You shouldn't have to understand – no one should."

"Hey," he stopped her, reaching across and grabbing her chin to get her to look him in the eye. "Just because you don't like them doesn't mean you don't care. You're better than them, and you always will be."

"Thanks," she murmured with a blush. "Why arrogance?" she deflected.

"Why would you want to spend much time around someone who is overly wrapped up in themselves and most likely thinks they're better than you?"

"Makes sense. Ya know, I wouldn't say that the answers were completely the same, but do you find them similar?" she questioned, leaning forward intently.

"Yes," he agreed. "But, it makes sense to me. A dislike of those traits is something that we share. I doubt we'd get along as well if we both didn't feel that way."

"Probably. Oh, crap! We need to get going," she exclaimed, grabbing her bag and standing.

Mamoru quickly stood and dropped enough money on the table to cover the bill and tip before following Usagi to the door.

*M&U* *M&U* *M&U* *M&U*

Pulling up in front of the school, he helped her off the bike and slid off his helmet. "Good luck, Buns," he told her, pulling her in for a hug with an arm around her waist and pressing a kiss to her temple. "I'll see you after school. Can you manage to fit the helmet in your locker?"

With a quick squeeze, she pulled away and nodded. "Thanks, Mamoru! See you this afternoon," she called headed towards the school doors.

*M&U* *M&U* *M&U* *M&U*

"Woo hoo, freedom!" Usagi cheered to Minako as they exited the school. "Hey, Dr. Mizuno," she greeted as they approached Ami's mother. "Are you here to pick up Ami today?"

"Yes, dear; we are taking a trip to visit my parents. How do you think your finals went?"

"Oh, fine," Minako answered as Usagi nodded. "I better go. I see mom and we have a spa appointment. Call me tonight, Usa." With that, she headed off, calling goodbyes to people as she went.

"Well, Usagi, Ami tells me you will be moving schools for next year."

"Yeah, we've been talking about it for a few years and it finally worked out."

"Congratulations. Tomoe is a superb school."

"Thanks, Dr. Mizuno. Have a lovely visit with your family, but my ride is here so I've got to go," she excused herself as she saw Mamoru pull up. Hurrying down the sidewalk, she slipped on the helmet she had been holding and allowed Mamoru to help her back on the bike. "Hey," she greeted, squeezing his waist in a brief hug.

He glanced over his shoulder at her in response before easing the bike away from the curb and into traffic.

She snuggled into his back and held on tightly as she noticed the increasingly familiar route to Crown Arcade. It seemed like mere moments later that Mamoru pulled outside the establishment.

Popping down the kickstand, Mamoru slid his helmet off and turned to face Usagi as best he could. "How about a quick milkshake? I wanna talk to you about something for tomorrow before I take you home."

"Okay," she agreed.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	13. Tuesday, Week 2

Chapter 13 (Tuesday Week 2)

"Momma! Mamoru's here, so I'll be home later this evening," she called heading out the door.

"Have fun, darling," Ikuko called back from the kitchen.

"Hey, Mamoru," Usagi greeted, sliding into the little sportscar. "Is this okay?" she questioned, gesturing to her outfit.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. She just said to not do anything with hair or makeup and wear non-descript clothing."

"Alright. How long of a drive is this?"

"About an hour; so, pick a radio station or CD and sit back and relax," he instructed.

She rustled around in the center console, looking at CDs. A bright smile crossed her face as she selected one. "I didn't realize you were a Silversun Pickups fan," she commented.

"Yeah, I like their sound for something different than my usual," he explained. "Got to have something for when I crave a different sound."

"Makes enough sense," she concurred before reaching up to crank the sound then relaxing back into her seat. "Plus, now I can borrow it," she added with a wink.

*M&U* *M&U* *M&U* *M&U*

"Usagi! Mamoru! Thanks for making the drive today," Ms. Meioh greeted. "Come on in."

"Hi, Ms. Meioh," Usagi greeted.

"Oh, please; Setsuna will do just fine. I didn't really expect a phone call so early to set this up, but I can't wait to get started. Let's start in the kitchen with refreshments while we discuss the set-ups I would like to do. Mamoru, did you remember the sketches we discussed?"

"I brought my portfolio." He handed them over. "Let me know what you think. There's actually five finished ones in there and a few that I can finish up if you're interested in them. Just let me know what you choose."

"Wonderful. This way please," she said, leading the way through to a kitchen. "If you want to step on through to the sun porch, I'll be right out with some tea and cookies."

Mamoru nodded a quick yes and propelled Usagi outside with a hand at the small of her back. They took a seat tighter on the small wicker loveseat.

"Your drive was alright, yes?" Setsuna questioned as she joined them.

"Oh, yes," Usagi assured her. "It was a nice day for putting the top down and hitting the open road."

"I bet. But, I'm not taking you away from anything important today, am I?"

"Not at all. My finals finished yesterday and Mamoru finished things up last week. It's actually easiest to do this now before I get set into my summer schedule."

"I see. Then, I suppose it would be easiest to do today and tomorrow?"

"Yes," Mamoru answered. "That would be preferable."

"Great. Now, I think I've settled on which three sketches I would like to keep, all of them finished ones, but can I return the others to you tomorrow?" she questioned as she poured tea for all three of them.

"Certainly."

"Wonderful. Then, let's discuss the settings," she said, offering the plate of cookies to her guests. "We'll start out with just the first one using it as the trial as we go. If we go through with the painting, I won't be doing the whole thing today. Mostly, I'm looking to get you two done and then I'll finish adding details later on. If it's not going to bother you, I'll probably snap a picture as well in case I need to reference later, for shading and such."

"Sounds fine to us," Mamoru answered after looking to Usagi to agree.

"Great! The first one shall be a bistro setting. I have a metal table set up in my studio for the scene. Your clothes are great – I'll only ask that you, Usagi, let me have you do something with your hair and add a beret. That okay?"

"Sure."

"Setting two has a couple different options, depending what you prefer. Now, my original idea would be my preference, but it all just depends on what you guys are comfortable with."

"What exactly are the options?" Usagi cut in. "We'll let you know if we aren't comfortable doing something."

"Well, my first thought was to do a second piece exploring the couple from the first. However, I wanted to show the subjects lounging in bed together, continuing to enjoy their vacation. You would still have clothes on, but the idea in and of itself is very intimate. The other would be a goodnight kiss – the couple kissing under a street lamp."

"Can we discuss it for a few moments and let you know which one we would rather do," Mamoru offered. "I know which I prefer, but I'd rather we discuss it between the two of us before letting you know."

"Of course. I'll go finish making sure everything is set up in the studio while you talk. Go ahead and enjoy the snacks and I will be back in a bit," she agreed, rising and leaving the room.

"Which one is it you prefer?" Usagi asked with a searching look.

"To be honest? Choice one. As much as it sounds 'intimate' as she puts it, I'm not willing to kiss you for the first time in such circumstances."

"Agreed, but, ah, you say that like you find that occurrence inevitable," she teased, angling her body away from him and leaning back against the arm of the loveseat, arm crossed.

"Oh, it is, Buns; and you and I both know it," he answered seriously. Wrapping his hands behind her knees, he pulled her legs over his lap and held them in place with one hand while the other captured both her wrists. "Too bad you can't get rid of me now," he mocked with a soft evil laugh.

She struggled lightly, laughing the whole time. "Oh, no!" she laughed. "And no one to help me escape. Whatever shall I do?"

With another chuckle, he pulled her up into a hug. "Seriously though, how about an actual date? You, me; tomorrow night? I'll plan everything."

Usagi blushed lightly and bit her lip. "I'd love to," she admitted softly.

"Great," he answered with a smile. Pulling her in for another quick hug, he then propelled them both off the seat. "Let's go find Setsuna so we can get started."

"No…cookie first…" she said, pulling back. "Besides, she'll come back for us when she's ready."

*M&U* *M&U* *M&U* *M&U*

"Leading them into her studio, Setsuna gestured to her set-up. "Usagi, if you could take the chair on the far side so you'll face me a little more straight on. Mamoru, just scoot your chair around closer and angle towards Usagi, not me. Perfect. Okay, let me grab the beret and, Usagi, if you do a quick, loose braid coming over your right shoulder," Setsuna directed. "Fabulous," she commented, producing the hat. "You mind if I…" she questioned, gesturing with the hat.

"Go ahead," Usaig told her.

Setsuna perched the hat on her head, just slightly off center, and stepped back. "Alright, you can use the glasses to actually drink while I work. And, feel free to chat with each other. Oh, it's water; is that okay?" At their nods, she headed to her easel. "Questions?"

"How still do you need us to be?" Mamoru asked.

"Fairly still, but you can move a little. Since I'm just working on general body shapes, it shouldn't throw me off too much."

The two chatted quietly about dinner plans with Usagi, Minako, and Motoki's parents at the Tsukino house that night while low music played in the background. It was comfortable as the artist worked and the couple began to forget she was there.

*M&U* *M&U* *M&U* *M&U*

"Are you ready to break for lunch?" Setsuna asked, interrupting their quiet discussion.

"Whenever you want," Usagi told her.

"I'm at a good stopping point, so let's break now," Setsuna decided. "Let me snap a quick picture and then lunch is on me since you made the long drive. We can pick up here later and use the picture to make sure that we get the same pose."

"Sounds good," Mamoru agreed.

*M&U* *M&U* *M&U* *M&U*

"Thanks, guys. You were great today!" Setsuna said, standing with the couple on the front steps. "Does the same time tomorrow work for the second setting?"

"Yeah," they agreed.

"Do you need us to bring anything tomorrow? Or dress a certain way?" Usagi offered.

"Come like you're dressed today, just bring a sundress if it's not too much trouble. I'm considering using it as part of tomorrow's sitting, in a way – I'll explain it in the morning."

Usagi waved again to Setsuna as they pulled out of the drive. "That was actually a lot of fun," she commented to Mamoru.

"I'm glad you had fun. Think you'll be up for doing again tomorrow?"

"I will be. I'm interested to see how tomorrow goes."

"Me too. So, subject change, but you want to do our question now or later?"

"Now, please," she requested. "What is the question for today?"

"What sound or noise do you love?"

"Oh, shutter clicks of a camera," she answered readily.

He laughed. "Glad to see you didn't have to think about it."

"What's yours?"

"The whistle of a tea kettle."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Before I lost my parents, I remember waking to that sound every morning. It meant my mom was up and making breakfast. While she cooked, she made a cup of tea for herself. I even still have the tea kettle she used to use."

"Oh, Mamoru."

"Don't feel bad, Buns. It's a happy memory and reminds me of her in a good way."

"I'm glad you have that then."

"Me too. Shutter clicks of a camera?"

"Did I ever tell you how mom and Miyako met? I don't think I ever told you, but they've been friends for longer than we've been alive. They actually met taking an amateur photography class together. The two of them were partnered up for a project, and they just sort of clicked. So, they planned a double date with their husbands and it just grew from there. They've both become amazing photographers and I guess I just associated the capture of memories with that sound. Mom has been using this SLR Auntie Miyako talked Daddy into getting her a few years ago. Mom loves it, but has held onto her old camera to use to teach me some things. I guess you could call it part of our mother-daughter bonding."

"I'd love to see the photos sometime."

"Yeah, I'll show you an album I put together, but really I want to show you some of Momma's pictures tonight."

*M&U* *M&U* *M&U* *M&U*

"Hey, Momma! We're home," Usagi called as they headed to the kitchen.

"Hello, darling," Ikuko greeted, kissing her daughter's head. "Hi, Mamoru. Do me a favor and take these out to Kenji?" she asked, passing off a plate full of steaks. "Darling, if you don't mind, Miyako and I could use your help with things in here."

"Sure thing," Mamoru agreed, taking the proffered plate and heading out the back door.

"Could you be any less subtle?" Usagi bluntly asked, hands on her hips. "Any particular reason you felt the need to get him out of the room?"

"So we can ask all about how your sitting went today? Duh!" Minako chimed in. "Plus," she added, "He'll be fine with Motoki and his dad, my daddy, yours, and Shingo."

"It was great. Where are Motoki's mom and his sister?"

"His sister isn't here," Miyako explained. "And, his mother is in the bathroom. Don't worry; we'll introduce you when she returns. Now, young lady, I want details."

"It was a painting sitting!" Usagi objected. "It's not like that has anything to do with our date tomorrow!" Realizing her slip, she blushed bright red as her hands flew to cover her mouth.

"A date!?" Minako squeeled.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	14. Wednesday, Week 2

Chapter 14 (Wednesday Week 2)

Ringing the doorbell and taking a step back, Mamoru let out a breath. He wasn't surprised to see Kenji when the door opened. "Hello, sir," he greeted.

"Oh, Mamoru," Ikuko said, coming up behind her husband. "There's no need for that. Come on in and have a seat. I'll go hurry the girls along. Minako stopped by, so Usagi's running a little behind. Kenji, let the boy in."

"Do we need to discuss this?" Kenji queried as he allowed Mamoru to step inside and they both watched Ikuko climb the stairs.

"No, sir. I'd do anything to avoid hurting her and I will be nothing less than a complete gentleman."

"Good," Kenji replied. Clapping Mamoru on the shoulder, he led the younger man into the living room. "My princess deserves nothing less than the best."

"I agree."

"Which is a big part of why you're not staring down the barrel of a shotgun right now. How was today's sitting?"

"It went fairly well. A little awkward just because of the pose, but Ms. Meioh said she thinks she's done with us for now. She is supposed to let us know when she shows them – she'd like for us to come to the opening."

"I'm sure Ikuko will want to be there as well. You'll make sure to let us know when?"

"Yes, of course."

"Where will I want to be?" Ikuko questioned as she rejoined them and perched on the arm of Kenji's chair.

"The art opening of Usagi and Mamoru's painting, dear. The artist is supposed to let Mamoru know when it is so we can go."

"I see. How lovely. Well, Mamoru, they'll be just another moment or two. Did you want something to drink?"

"No, thank you. It's very kind of you to offer."

"Right? This is why Auntie is simply the best," Minako commented as she entered the room. "She's right behind me, but I have to run. I have dinner plans with Motoki, Mommy, and Daddy. I highly doubt he'll be near as calm as you, Uncle Kenji. Anywho, see you both later in the week. Usa and I were discussing baking at some point, so I'll be over. Love you both! Have fun, Mamoru!" And with that, the blonde whirlwind was on her way, calling goodbye to Usagi as she descended the stairs.

"Sorry, Mamoru," she said, entering the room and causing him to stand. "I hadn't planned on Mi-chan's dropping by."

"It's fine," he answered absently, taking in her appearance. He hadn't known what to expect, but this vision in a knee-length flowing skirt and a fitted tee was better than he could've dreamed. "You look amazing. Are you ready to go?"

"Sure. Momma, Daddy, I'll be home later."

"Have fun, darlings."

"And, behave."

Waving to the two parents, Mamoru led Usagi to the door and out into the fading light. "You really do look amazing, Buns," he murmured, leading her to the car. Opening her door, he let her slid in before making his way around to the driver's door. "You didn't eat, right?"

"Well, you told me not to."

"Good. Then, let's go."

"Where?"

"You'll see. Trust me, Buns," he assured with a wink in her direction. Sliding on a pair of sunglasses, he backed the car out of the drive and they hit the road.

M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U

It was a long drive, but didn't seem that way as the two chatted casually about the small time of day they spent apart and their friends on a date that night. Mamoru finally signaled a turn off the main road and sent a smile Usagi's direction. "I really hope you like this place. It's off the beaten path to say the least, but it's some place I've loved coming for years. Don't tell Motoki, but some of their food definitely beats out The Crown's."

Usagi laughed, a smile seeming to come unbidden. "I'm sure it'll be great. What do they serve?"

"A little of everything." He pulled in to an obscure lot, hidden by trees. "Being alone for so long has gotten me to the point of trying to find new places every so often. There's only so many times you can come in alone before the wait-staff starts to give you 'that look' from the moment they see you and I can hardly infringe on all the time Motoki spends with his family no matter how much they say it's no problem."

"Oh, Mamoru…"

"No. None of that tonight. It has been good thing in its own way over the years. Especially, over the last few as I've tried to find all those hole-in-the-places that most people never know. This is one of my favorites. And Maria has been the best. She takes care of me when I come in and checks up on me when it's been too long between times."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes. Even if it is just to make sure I'm still in school and doing my homework. Sometimes she makes me feel like I'm in grade school all over again." He turned off the ignition and turned to face her. "I know she'll love you," he told her, brushing a stray curl behind her ear. "Now, stay put," he ordered, climbing out and heading around to get her door again. Gallantly offering his arm again, he had her in giggles as they walked the short path to the little building.

It looked more like an old Victorian style house she had seen when visiting Minako in England than a restaurant as they entered, but they were greeted by a young man at the entry way who beamed upon seeing Mamoru. "You finally decided to come back, huh? Momma will be so glad to see you!" he enthused. "How about a table on the back patio?" he questioned, winking at Usagi as he led them through an inside seating area and out through open French doors.

Usagi gasped in slight surprise to see the Italianesque look of the brick patio.

"Just like a street restaurant in Italy where my Momma grew up. You like?" questioned the young man with a sly smile. "My Momma insists this is her little piece of Italy she brought with her when she moved here after marrying my Father. But, let's grab you a little table over here and I'll send your waitress right out." He guided them to a small bistro table in the corner and held out a chair to seat Usagi before retreating back indoors.

"Wow."

"Stunning, right? I couldn't get over it my first time here. But, he's right. Maria, his mother, styled this place after the restaurant her grandparents started after they were married. If she comes out to visit with us, I'm sure she can tell you even more about it. Oh, here comes Isabelle."

"Hi, Mamoru!" the young girl greeted, blushing when she took note of Usagi's presence. "Um, hello," she added, much more subdue.

"Hi," Usagi returned with what she hoped appeared to be a friendly smile. It didn't take much to figure out that this girl had a crush on Mamoru and she couldn't help but grin over how cute it all was. "Isabelle, right?"

"Yeah," the girl greeted, sparing a glance in Usagi's direction. "What can I get you to drink?" Her attention snapped by to Mamoru as soon as possible, focusing on him.

"Ice tea for both of us," he answered, with an agreeing nod from Usagi.

"I'll be right back with those. Do you want menus?"

"One will be fine, thanks," he answered. He was surprised to see Usagi covering a grin with her hand as he turned his attention back in her direction. "What?"

"You don't even know, do you?"

"Know what?"

"She has a crush on you. I think you crushed her when you brought me here."

"No way."

"Oh, but way. It's cute. I can't believe you never noticed."

"She's thirteen. And, I'm almost sixteen. She's actually not that much younger than me. And, I had the worst crushes from ages ten to fourteen. Trust me, I recognize the signs."

"If that's what you want to think," he said, not willing to continue discussing this crazy idea. "I already know what I want, but I'll let you know what's good when she gets back with the menu. I have a feeling I know what you'll order, but I'd rather just let you look in case."

"Alright." She accepted her drink from Isabelle with a smile as the girl again barely glanced in her direction. "Thanks for the menu."

The girl barely hummed some acknowledgement of her thanks, keeping her eyes glued to Mamoru, and handed the menu off to him. "Just let me know when you're ready to order. I'll be back to check on you shortly."

"Thanks, Isabelle," Mamoru told her, a bit uncomfortable with her focused attention. "Just give us a couple minutes and I'm sure we'll be ready to order." He watched the girl go before asking, "You're sure?"

Usagi laughed, reaching to grasp his hand. "You'll survive, and she'll grow out of it someday."

M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U

"Mamoru, il mio ragazzo, where have you been?"

Mamoru laughed and smiled as a beautiful woman approached their table. She was what Usagi could see Isabelle looking like once she aged past the awkward teen years. She was stunning with her long, dark hair and curvy figure. Usagi knew this had to be Maria as she watched Mamoru stand to hug the woman before she pulled back to reach up and pinch his cheeks.

"And just who do we have here?" she questioned, turning her attention to Usagi. "My, my darling, you are quite a beauty," she complimented, hugging Usagi as well. "You are watching out for our boy here, right?"

"It's a horrid job, but someone's gotta do it," she agreed.

"Oh, Mamoru, I like this one. I'm Maria, darling, and hopefully this one has been smart enough to tell you all about me."

"Oh, yes. And, all good no less."

"He is a smart one like that," Maria agreed.

Mamoru blushed slightly and laughed. "Please, join us for a few minutes," he offered Maria, grabbing a chair from a nearby, empty table for her. "I told Usagi you'd have to tell her about your grandparents' restaurant and just how you ended up here."

"Just a moment or two," she agreed.

M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U

Usagi giggled. "Seriously?"

"Yes, just like that. He took a seat beside my father and looked over and told him, we'd be moving back here after we married. It's a surprise my poor father didn't have a heart attack. But, my mama told him not to ask, just to tell him that we were marrying. I don't think it was exactly what she had in mind."

Usagi let out a full laugh, causing Mamoru to smile in response. "Maria, thank you so much," he told her. "I'm afraid we need to be headed on to our next destination, but this couldn't have been more perfect."

"Ah, my boy, you know you are always welcome here; as are you, darling. We better see that beautiful face around here again soon, you hear me?" she told Usagi.

"Yes, ma'am. Where is your bathroom? I'm going to run before we leave."

"Danny will show you," she offered waiving the young man from earlier over from bussing a table. "The woman's restroom, please," she instructed, waving the two off. "Mamoru, don't you dare ever let that girl get away. She's absolutely perfect."

"Don't I know it?" he assured her. "You approve though?"

"Completely. Come. You can pay the bill and meet your young lady up front so you can be on your way."

"No discount this time," he told her, bringing up the old argument.

"Consider yourself lucky that I let you pay anything," she teased, leading the way inside from the patio.

M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U

"What did you think?" Mamoru questioned as he slid into the driver's seat beside Usagi.

"Amazing," she answered on a sigh. "How soon can we come again?"

He laughed. "I'll see what I can do. You ready for part two of our evening?"

"As long as there's not more food."

"No food," he agreed. "But, we might be running into Minako and Motoki for a bit."

"Now that I can agree to," she answered.

M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U

"Motoki!" Mamoru called, leading Usagi towards the non-descript building.

"Hey, there you guys are," Motoki commented, stepping away from the side of the building and bringing Minako with him over to their friends. "Running a little late?"

"Nah. We're gonna grab tickets real quick. You two want to wait here for a minute?" he asked Usagi.

"Yeah, that's fine," she agreed, sharing a look with her best friend. "Well, how was officially meeting the parents?" she questioned as soon as the two were out of earshot.

"Daddy scared the crap out of Motoki with death threats for if he ever hurt me. After that, it went well. Where did he take you?"

"This little Italian place, way out of the way. It was amazing. I don't know if I could eat another bite."

"Poor thing," Minako teased, gently poking the other girl in the side.

The girls turned as they heard Mamoru call out to them. Jogging over to the boys, the three headed inside and down the steep stairwell into a basement room. The room was decorated in heavy blacks, shot through with glimpses of red and silver accents. They allowed the boys to lead them to a small corner table for four in the back of the room, allowing themselves to be maneuvered to sit all towards one side of the round table so they faced a stage.

"So, what is this?" Minako questioned, looking to Motoki in answer.

"Some of the people from the drama department at school work together to put on shows here every couple of months. Seiko, one of the guys we know, has been involved in the past couple, but has a big role in this particular one."

"What show is it?"

"It's actually a piece written by one of the actors. They do the occasional known show, but they like to actually write their own."

"Wow," Usagi commented.

"It's very impressive," Mamoru agreed. "Did anyone want anything to drink before the show starts?" Taking orders from the other three, he crossed the room to a small bar area to order. He waved Usagi over and they carried the drinks back across the room and settled in just as the house lights flicked and dimmed.

M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U

"I'm more impressed than ever," Minako commented, as they climbed the stairs towards street level after having finished visiting with Seiko.

"Me too," Usagi agreed, giving Mamoru's hand a small squeeze. Almost immediately, she felt a responding squeeze. Sharing a quick smile, they stepped out into the cool night air with their friends.

"I'd better be getting Usagi home," Mamoru commented.

"And we ought to be doing the same," Motoki agree. "It was a great idea, man. Catch you tomorrow?"

"Sounds good," he agreed as he watched the girls share a quick hug goodbye.

"Call you in the morning," Usagi called to Minako as they started to walk in opposite directions. She waited until her words were acknowledged with a wave and then allowed herself to be pulled into Mamoru's side with an arm around her shoulders as they headed towards the car. "Thank you so much," she murmured.

"Anything for you," he agreed just as quietly.

M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U

"Thanks again, Mamoru," Usagi said as she stood at the top of the porch steps. "I had a great time."

"As did I," he agreed. A moment of quiet passed between them as their eyes locked.

Usagi allowed her eyes to flutter shut and took a deep breath. Opening her eyes halfway, she noticed Mamoru moving closer and closer. Anxiety began to set in as she realized just how this would play out. Stopping him just inches from her mouth with a hand at his chest, she stared at him with panic in her eyes. "I can't do this," she said before allowing herself to disappear inside the house.

Mamoru stood there in shock. What in the hell had just happened?

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	15. Thursday, Week 2

Chapter 15 (Thursday, Week 2)

"Mmph," Usagi muttered, reaching blindly for her phone. Burying her head under her pillow, she sighed and wedged the phone in underneath to reach her ear. "Hello?"

"Sleeping late today?"

"Is it late?"

"Not too late. It's only 7:00."

"Then why are you waking me, you pain in the ass?"

"You're grumpy today."

"And you're way too chipper. Call back in an hour or two."

"Come on, Buns. I was calling for a reason."

"Fiiiiiine. What?"

"Hello to you, too."

"Hello, Mamoru," she greeted with sarcasm. "It's so lovely to hear from you this morning. How can I help you today?"

"So much better, Sunshine. Is today still your baking day with Mi-chan?"

"Yes, it is."

"Give me a call when you're done. I'll be helping Motoki out at The Crown this morning and early afternoon. Come down when you're done?"

"Okay. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Sure thing, baby. Sweet dreams." He disconnected the call.

Sitting up straight, Usagi stared at her phone in confusion. "Baby?!" Flopping back down, she shook her head and burying her head back under the pillow. "This had to be a dream."

M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U

"Sweetheart, Miyako just called. She's getting Minako up and they're going to be over in an hour or so. You awake?" Ikuko called from the doorway.

Shifting the pillow off her face, Usagi turned to look at her mom. "Yeah, Momma, I'm up. Mamoru woke me up a while ago before he headed in to help Motoki at The Crown today."

"Everything okay, darling?"

"Yeah. He just wanted to check in with me about plans for the day. I promised to meet him later. You didn't have anything planned, did you?"

"Oh, no, darling. It's fine. Daddy and I have that dinner tonight with some people from his work. We're going out of town, so we'll be leaving mid-afternoon or so. I'm going to run to the store for a few last minute ingredients. You want to tag along?"

"Sure. Let me shower real quick. Shingo around?"

"Already at Ryu's. Make it quick, darling, and we'll get going."

Groaning, Usagi pushed herself out of bed. "Urgh, pushing it last night with my run was not a good plan," she muttered to herself as she headed to her en suite. Stiffly shedding her clothes and climbing in the shower, she rested her head on the cool tile and allowed the hot water to pound down on her. Letting her muscles loosen under the steady stream, she quickly moved on to washing her hair and body.

M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U

"Momma, I'm ready to go," Usagi called as she pounded down the stairs in her favorite, worn jeans and a screen tee, pulling her hair up in a loose braid over her shoulder. "Have you seen my flip flops?"

"By the back door, dear," she returned. "I've got to grab my purse and the list, then I'll meet you in the car."

"Can I drive?"

"I suppose," Ikuko agreed. "Just don't tell your father."

Laughing, Usagi headed out the door and clambered into the waiting car. "I turn seventeen in about a month," she commented as her mother joined her. "You'd think Daddy would be used to the fact I can drive by now."

"He just worries, but we'll pick out your car this summer. Daddy just wanted to wait until after school was out."

"Has he decided what I'll be getting?"

"Maybe. We'll talk about it soon; I promise. However, for now, pay attention to the road instead, please," Ikuko requested.

M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U

"Hi, gals," Ikuko greeted, climbing out of the car. "Sorry. Things took longer at the store than we expected," she explained. "But, we have all of the ingredients, now."

"No worries," Miyako assured. "We only beat you by moments. And, I'm willing to have some patience if it means not having to make an ingredient run mid-baking. I'm not so sure my daughter has been able to display the same patience." She chuckled, as she looked at Minako who looked like she was about to bounce right out of her chair.

"Hey, now!" Minako cut in. "I can too be patient. Just, not right now. How was the rest of your night, Usa?" she questioned.

"Fine," the other girl answered with a laugh. "I even managed to squeeze in a run before bed."

"Oh, sheesh. Who cares about squeezing in a run, girl? Did he kiss you goodnight?"Usagi's face flushed, causing the other three to laugh. "I, uh, that's not really, mmm….Minako!" she finally whined, hiding her face in her hands. "I can't believe you!"

"Darling," Ikuko comforted. "It's not like it would be a shock to any of us. I'm sure even Daddy wouldn't be surprised, whether he would be very happy about it or not. It's nothing to get embarrassed over."

Cheeks still bright red, she met her mother's eyes. "But, still!" she cried, stomping her foot.

Ikuko laughed again and wrapped her daughter in a hug. "It's alright, sweetheart. Relax."

"But, an answer would be nice," Miyako teased.

"Auntie! You guys are so mean to me!" she said, causing the others to chuckle.

Ushering her daughter inside, followed closely by their friends, Ikuko settled the grocery bags on the counter and began to unload them. "Why don't you girls go grab the recipes off my desk in the study and we'll get these put away?" she offered, giving the girls an out.

"I can't believe you," Usagi hissed as soon as they were out of earshot, aiming a backhanded hit to her best friend's arm. "In front of our moms!"

"Ow! Watch it!" Minako returned. "You know they had a good idea it happened anyway. Don't freak out."

"Of course, I'm going to freak out, doofus!"

Wrapping her arms around Usagi's neck, she hugged the girl and giggled. "It's okay! Smile and don't worry about it. Your mom was cool with it and your dad did not hear anything about it," she reasoned. Letting go, they entered the study and quickly searched the top of the desk. Grabbing the few recipes stacked on the corner, they headed back to the kitchen.

M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U

"Girls!" Ikuko called, stopping Usagi and Minako mid flour throw. "If we run out of flour because of this, you're walking to the store to get more," she threatened from where she and Miyako sat cutting out sugar cookies.

"Oops!" Minako said, causing both to giggle. "Sorry, Auntie Ikuko. We'll stop and clean this up."

"Just get the worst of it and then you can help me put together the cake for the party tomorrow night."

"Auntie, if you need help with stuff for this summer, I volunteer my services. Well, I volunteer as long as I can sample a little of everything," Minako told her.

"I'll keep that in mind, darling. I have plenty of weddings and parties this summer, so I could probably use the help. Just, no eating anything that is part of the order. We usually make a little extra that you could help eat. Usagi is supposed to help with a few things already."

"Best at-home-job ever!" Minako told her. "I can't believe you make such good money off this.""It took a long way for her to get good enough for that," Miyako cautioned her daughter. "It took a lot of practice."

"I know," Minako agreed. "Now, what do you need done?" she questioned, tossing the dish rag back in the sink and making her way to the table.

"Just help us finish up these sugar cookies and then we'll get started," Ikuko directed, sliding the last of the cut cookies onto trays and grabbing the rest of the unrolled dough. "See if you can't grab the rest of the trays by the stove, darling," she ordered Usagi. "These full ones need moved onto the island until what's in the oven finishes and we can switch them out."

"Yes, Momma," Usagi agreed. "Are we icing today?"

"Just putting the cake together. It should be cooled since I got the layers baked first thing this morning. The cookies I will probably work on tomorrow morning. You girls are welcome to help if you would like."

"Okay."

"After the cake, I probably need to start on the chocolate candies and the chocolate-dipped strawberries. I want them to have plenty of time to set overnight. Last, I'll probably make the sugar letters."

"Which will say?"

"It's a girl. We're using pink, purple, and yellow for the colors for all of the stuff. The cookies are rattles, bonnets, and little feet - some decorated each color or a mixture of the three - and the strawberries will be rolled in pink and purple sugar crystal sprinkles as the set. Then, the chocolates will just be circular, but we'll do white chocolate, milk chocolate, dark chocolate, and mint chocolate. They'll match the polka dot style design on the cake with the pink, purple, and yellow color scheme. The mother-to-be didn't like any of the other shapes I had, but had tasted the chocolates at a wedding and didn't want to skip them."

"Wow," Minako commented.

"More work than you figured?" Miyako asked.

"Maybe a little, but not too much considering how often I've been over here as she prepared for an event. Can you teach me how to do that fondant, Auntie Ikuko?"

"Sure, darling. It shouldn't be too bad with this one," she agreed.

M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U

"Alright," Minako said, as they walked towards The Crown. "What's up with the freak out over being teased about a simple kiss? I've known you long enough to know that a reaction like that is out of line for you." "Mi-chan..." "Don't Mi-chan me. Just spill," she said, a hand on Usagi's arm to stop her midstep. Searching her friend's gaze, Usagi dropped her head and sighed. "Mamoru tried to kiss me last night.""Tried?" "I freaked out and pushed him away at the last moment." "Oh, love, I'm sorry," Minako said, wrapping her arms around Usagi's neck in a hug. "He's not Seiya, sweetie." "That's not what I meant." "Yeah, it kind of is and you know it. Don't let one jerk hold you back. Mamoru is nothing like him and he cares a lot more for you. You can't let Seiya ruin this for you.""But.""No way, sweetie. No arguing. Let this happen. He took you on an awesome date last night and obviously he's trying really hard to do this at your pace, but you can't keep letting him think you're okay with things headed that way and then run away from him at the last moment. It's not fair to him. You have to make up your mind, even it just means telling him you're not ready to head down that road quite yet. Point is, you have to make some decisions and let him know what's going on one way or another." "Okay." "Okay?" "Yes, okay." "You're going to think about it?" "What's to think about? You're right. It's just a kiss." "Maybe not _just_ a kiss," Minako teased. Usagi rolled her eyes, cracking a small smile, and started walking again. "I don't know you." "Sure you do. And, you love me too!" Mi-chan shouted, throwing her arms open wide and spinning in a circle. "It's because I'm fabulous, right?" she called, skipping after Usagi who had already started to walk off. M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U

"Hey, Motoki," Usagi greeted as she and Minako slid onto barstools at The Crown. "Where's Mamoru?" she questioned as Minako leaned over the counter to greet Motoki with a kiss.

"He'll be back out in a minute. Just ran to the storeroom to grab a few things. Wait, what is in your hair, guys?"

Exchanging a look, the girls had to smile. "There might have been a small incident with flour this morning," Minako admitted.

"Did you rip the bag open or something?" Motoki questioned, kind of confused.

"Uh, no," Usagi told him, a smile growing on her face. "More like little incident of throwing it at each other on purpose," she admitted, grinning even bigger as Mamoru came into view. "Hey," she greeted, sharing a look with him.

"Hey, Buns. Good morning?"

"After I got to sleep for a while longer, yeah," she said, allowing him to lean over and press a kiss to her temple.

"Something disturb your beauty sleep?" he teased. "Loud birds chirping outside your window or something?"

"Something annoying like that," she agreed with a glint in her eye. "Aren't you supposed to be helping customers?"

"I'm done here in two minutes. I figured perhaps I might just take this girl I know out for pizza with our friends, but if she's not interested…"

"Sounds like a good plan," Usagi agreed, looking at her friend for confirmation. "Of course, you better ask this girl if she's interested."

Minako laughed as Mamoru got flustered. "You have to know you asked for that one," she told him, not feeling sorry for him in the least.

M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U

"How did I not know we had that pizza place?" Usagi questioned as she and Mamoru wandered down the sidewalk a short ways behind Motoki and Minako, holding hands. "It's amazing."

Mamoru laughed. "It's like the best kept secret among the college kids. We don't want them to get too busy with all the other people, so we try not to tell a ton of people about it." Tugging Usagi a little closer by her hand, he wrapped an arm around her waist loosely. "You know, we never did our question yesterday."

"We didn't, did we?" she realized. "Heck, I don't even remember where we are. Wow." She laughed at herself. "What would I do without you to keep me from losing my mind?"

"I think you'd be wandering the streets asking strangers if they had seen a brain pass by."

"No, I wouldn't," she laughed. "Now you're just being crazy."

"Maybe."

"Maybe? Try for sure. So, where were we?"

"What sound or noise do you hate."

"I'll go first with this one," she offered.

"If you would like," he agreed.

"Shattering glass."

"Tires sqealing."

"Of course you'd hate that sound."

"It just sends an involuntary shiver down my spine any time I hear it. I hate it and wish I could let it go, but it makes my blood run cold every single time."

Laying her head against his shoulder, she just let the quiet hold for a bit longer. Speaking softly, she started to tell him about her answer. "We actually had someone try to break in while I was in middle school. It was just me and Momma at home. Dad was on an overnight trip with Shingo's soccer team at some tournament. It was terrifying. I had developed really bad sleeping habits and was always waking up about one or so every morning. Well, when I couldn't get to sleep, I headed down to make some hot chocolate and have a small snack. For some reason or another, Momma joined me that night – I think I realize now that she just doesn't sleep as well when Daddy's not home. But, whoever it was shattered the picture window in the living room. They must have realized that someone was home and awake though and been scared away. I don't know why, but they just left. To this day, I still jump when I hear glass break."

"You're lucky."

"Yes, we were," she agreed, falling silent again.

They let the silence carry as they followed their friends, Mianko occasionally glancing back at the two. "You guys good?" she finally called back.

"Yeah," Usagi returned. "Just not in a hurry to be anywhere. If you guys have plans, go ahead."

Minako shared a look with Motoki before replying. "Yeah, we're going to head out and catch a movie. Call you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Bye, love. Have a good night!"

M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U

Mamoru smiled down at Usagi just inside the front door. "What do you have going on tomorrow?"

"Nothing."

"I'll call you in the morning?"

"Just not before eight tomorrow, huh?"

"I think you mean today," he teased causing her to swat at his arm. "But, I know what you mean," he assured, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. "Good night," he whispered, leaning in to kiss her on the corner of the mouth.

Turning her head slightly, she let him know it was okay to go ahead and kiss her. "Night," she agreed when he pulled back. She began to smile as he leaned in to kiss her again. Feeling brave in the entry way lit only by moonlight, she tilted her head slightly to the side and allowed his lower lip to slide between hers. Sucking lightly, she teased him until she felt his tongue trace the seam of her lips. Gasping, she allowed his tongue to slip into her mouth and slide across her own before backing off.

He pressed another closed-lip kiss to her lips and murmured, "Sweet dreams, baby." Pulling her into a tight hug, he pressed one last kiss to her temple before rounding her and opening the door to disappear into the night.

"Holy crap," she whispered, allowing her weight to fall back against the front door, her hand coming up to rest against her still tingling lips.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	16. Friday, Week 3

Chapter 16 (Friday week 3)

Mamoru stared at his phone, confused as it kicked to Usagi's voicemail for the second time that half hour. They had talked about getting together today, hadn't they?

Opening his phonebook, he started a message to Motoki before the arrival of a message interrupted him. Exiting the screen and opening the message, he was happy to see it was from Usagi. Clicking open, he read the message and confusion took over again as he read the message again. Flipping back to his phonebook, he pulled up Motoki's number and hit call.

"Hey," his friend greeted. "Made plans yet?"

"No. Actually, do you have Minako's number?"

"Of course. What's up?"

"Usagi and I talked about making plans this morning right before I left last night and I tried to call her twice with it just kicking to voicemail. Now, I get this message from her saying maybe we should reschedule for later and she'll call when she has some time."

"You think something's up."

"Yeah. I'm hoping nothing bad, but at least that it's not her avoiding me. I don't even know why she would be doing that."

"I don't know, man. Give me a minute and I'll text you Minako's number. I'm sure she'll know."

"Thanks, dude. I appreciate it."

"No problem. Let me know what's going on."

"Sure thing. Later, Motoki." Clicking off, he waited the few moments for the text to come through Mamoru paced around his kitchen. "What the hell, Buns?" he muttered. Opening the text message, he dialed the number and waited.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Minako? It's Mamoru."

"Oh, hey. I was wondering how long it would take you to call."

"You've talked to Buns?"

"Buns? Nice," she laughed. "Yes, I talked to her. I think you kind of scared her last night.""What?" he asked, defeat in his tone.

"No, oh, Mamoru. You didn't do anything wrong. It's just, I don't think things had really clicked in her mind as to where this was going. She just needs some time to adjust."

"We had talked about it."

"I know, but I don't think it really set in. Did she seem nervous when you guys discussed it?"

"A little, but acted like with a little time to come to terms with it, it was fine."

"Sounds about right. Look, here's what I can tell you. Usa barely slept last night. She called and woke me up around 5:45 and we talked for a while. She finally passed out around seven or so, and Auntie Ikuko is going to make sure she sleeps for a while. She came in while we were talking and I guess Usa looks pretty rough with all the lack of sleep. Give her some time and let me talk to her. She'll get back with you when she's ready. And, I'll try to make sure it's tomorrow if not today. Okay?"

"Thanks, Minako."

"You're welcome. Call Motoki, go do something today, and don't worry about it. Between Auntie Ikuko and me, we'll take good care of her. I'm getting ready to head over there and fill her in since she won't wake Usagi to find out."

"I'll try. Bye, Minako. Thanks again."

"No problem, but Mamoru?"

"Yeah?"

"Just so you know, hurt her and I'll kill you. Period."

"Right…" he said, staring at the phone as it emitted a dial tone.

M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U M&U

Parking her Mustang in the drive, Minako headed straight to the back door and let herself inside. "Auntie?" she called, looking around the kitchen. Seeing Ikuko at the island icing cookies, she dropped her purse on the counter just inside the door and headed to the sink to wash her hands. "Want some help?"

"That would be lovely, darling. Wash well and we'll have you work on this section," she instructed with a gesture towards an un-iced section of baby rattle shaped cookies. "While we work on these, you can fill me in."

"Alright," she agreed, following the directions.

Ikuko got her started with the cookies and after letting her get settled into a rhythm, she began talking. "So, what is going?"

Heaving a sigh, Minako looked over at her 'aunt' and then focused back on her task as she began to talk. "You know that the four of us went out last night, right?"

"Yes, but Usagi was home when we got back last night. I didn't get the chance to talk to her - we thought she was asleep."

"I can believe that. I don't know what exactly they did after we went our separate ways, but I guess when he was leaving to head home, they kissed and it just kind of shocked her."

"Did Mamoru..?"

"Oh, no!" Minako cut in. "I don't think he did anything wrong. Like Mom says, twice bitten, once shy."

"Other way around, darling."

"Huh?"

"Once bitten, twice shy. But, I will assume you mean Seiya. What I wouldn't give to wring that boy's neck! He never deserved any of the attention my baby gave him."

"Oh, any sane person would agree, but I figured things would get better around Mamoru. It looks like she's still letting Seiya get to her. She didn't come out and say it, but I would infer it from the talk we had yesterday."

"Oh, dear. Hmmm…."

"What are you thinking, Auntie?" Minako questioned, recognizing the look on Ikuko's face.

"Don't worry about it just yet, darling. Now, I think we're going to switch out icing colors for you and get these finished up so they can set. Why don't you leave the purple sit for me and grab that bag of pink icing?" she suggested.

Usagi rolled over and burrowed under her covers, trying to hide from the sunlight peeking into her room. She uttered a deep sigh, realizing sleep wasn't going to come easily this time. Rolling to her back, she stared at the ceiling, blinking in the bright light.

Eventually, she gathered enough energy to sit up just enough to see that it was just after one in the afternoon. Unwilling to leave her bed just yet, she made a quick bathroom run to her en suite and then grabbed her cell phone and a book on her way back to bed. She noted Minako had texted, but nothing from Mamoru. Happy he backed off like she asked, she was slightly surprised to feel a sting of disappointment as her stomach twisted. This was what she wanted, right?

Trying to push the feeling aside, she stacked some pillows behind her and cracked open her book.

"Awake now, I see," Minako interrupted from the doorway as Usagi tried to read the same page for the fifth time. Blinking away tears of frustration, her head snapped up to meet her best friend's gaze.

"Oh, love," Minako murmured, moving from the doorway to join Usagi on the bed and wrap her in a hug. "What in the world is going on?"

"Why didn't he call? Text? Anything?"

"Because you asked him not to, dear," she said, trying to smother a laugh.

"This isn't funny, Mi-chan!"

"I know, but, well, it kind of is. You asked him not to do something and then you're upset with him for doing what you asked. What do expect of the boy? He's just trying to make you happy."

"I know," Usagi mumbled.

"You know, you could call him," Minako suggested gently, putting her hands up, when Usagi suddenly stiffed and stared at her wide-eyed. "Or not; it was just a thought. However, an order from your mother, and most definitely NOT a suggestion, is get cleaned up and get out of the house for a while."

"Urgh," Usagi grumbled, flopping back down. "I do not want to go anywhere."

"Not even out for mani-pedi's? I promise you, we won't run into Mamoru there. I'll even call Ami and Lita to see if they want to join us and only tell them you need some cheering up," Minako cajoled.

"I guess," Usagi complied. "Just don't make more plans than that for now."

"You bet. I'll run down and call them, you get in the shower," Minako ordered. Moving outside the door and waiting until she heard the shower start, Minako moved back downstairs and to the kitchen. "Mani-pedi's are on, Auntie. I'll try to get her to agree to a movie or something afterwards," she informed Ikuko. "Hopefully, after that, she'll talk."

"Great, Minako. Thank you," Ikuko said, hugging the girl close. "I don't know what Usagi would do without you."

"Be boring, and lonely, and sad, and…"

Ikuko shut Minako up with a hand over her mouth. "Let's not make that list seeing as we don't have to worry about it." Giving the girl a gentle push in the direction of her purse, she instructed her, "Call your mother and have her get your appointment scheduled."

"Hey, girlies!" Minako called, spotting Makoto and Ami near the entrance to the spa. "Mom was awesome enough to treat us to massages, facials, and haircuts on top of the mani-pedi's. This is going to be AWESOME!" she crowed, throwing her hands up and spinning around. "Let's get started." Dragging Usa behind her and ushering the other girls in, Minako headed straight for the sign-in desk. "Hi, reservation under Aino."

"Ah, yes," the woman answered, "Your mother just called. I think we're starting you in the massage parlor. Have you been here before for that?"

"Oh, yes," Minako agreed.

"Right this way then," the woman said, standing and leading the way back down the hallway. "Go ahead and take a few moments. Would you all like the same room, or separate?"

"Together is fine," Minako agreed, looking to her companions for their agreement. "Thank you."

"This is great, Minako. Tell your mom I said thanks," Makoto said as she relaxed in the chair and let her feet soak. "We should totally do this more often."

"Definitely; if only so we can catch up during the school year. We'll have to plan like a weekend a month or something," Usagi agreed.

"As long as we're up on all our homework," Ami threw in.

"Hey, now; sometimes, seeing your girls is way more important. Besides, you'll be so far ahead it'll be no problem for you," Minako said, brushing the thought aside.

"So, true," Makoto agreed, reaching for the ice tea that had been brought. "And, you have to indulge yourself every once in a while. My aunt sends me money every birthday with just that purpose in mind - tells me to spoil myself a little at least once a month."

"Sounds like a wise woman," Usagi agreed. "Momma and I used to do this every couple of months as our girls' day. Daddy always joked about it, but it was nice to just spend time together."

"So, not to change the subject, but to do just that - what color are you guys thinking?" Minako jumped in after a moment's silence.

"Purple," Usagi said. "And, I'd guess orange for Makoto and French manicure for Ami. You are most definitely a fire engine red type of girl."

"You bet, bucko," Minako agreed, making them all laugh.

"You ready to talk about it now?" Minako asked as they walked around to the back of the house.

"Later," Usagi promised, noting Minako's parents and a couple other couples that her parents spent time with all gathered in the backyard around the picnic table. "Let's say hi first and we'll talk inside. Hey, guys!"

"Usa! Minako! How was the spa?" Miyako enthused.

"Fabulous. Thanks so much," Usagi said, hugging her aunt tightly.

"Anything for you, my darlings," Miyako agreed. "Are you joining us?"

"Nah, I think we're going to throw together a quick salad and some fruit or something. Send Makoto in when she gets here, okay?" Minako instructed, headed inside already.

"Ami?"

"May be with her, may not; but, her too in any case."

"Have fun girls," Kenji said, happy to his little girl smiling again after hearing his wife's thoughts on the afternoon earlier.

"You start cutting up some fruit and I'll work on the salads, okay?" Usagi offered.

"Deal. Chef's salads?"

"Yup, little ones. And, hopefully, Momma made some sweet rolls this afternoon like she mentioned. We can do that, with homemade jam, and the fruit with more iced tea."

"Delicious. And, Makoto is bringing lemon torte for dessert?"

"Yes."

"Oh, what a little slice of heaven."

"You are insane," Usagi laughed, passing fruit over to Minkao. Digging out her own ingredients and bowls for both of them, Usagi joined her at the island and started mixing baby spinach and some romaine for a base before adding toppings.

Crumbling bacon over the salads, Usagi looked up to see Ami and Makoto entering the kitchen.

"I come bearing gifts," Makoto joked, sliding the torte onto the counter with a smile. "New recipe, so I hope it turned out okay. I offered some to the adults as well, if they want."

"Oh, Momma will be thrilled," Usagi told her. "You want to throw on the table cloth and, Ami, if you'll get the tea poured, we're basically ready to eat."

"Sure," Ami agreed, happy to see their group dynamic back in swing.

"So, not that this hasn't been a great day," Makoto said, "But, I'm rather curious as to what brought all this on."

"Yes, it is a bit unusual for us as of late," Ami agreed. "We haven't been very close like we once were."

Usagi sighed and shared a glance with Minako. "Minako planned it for me, I guess. We're both sad and we're going to miss you like crazy. I don't want to lose you guys."

"And you won't," Makoto said firmly. "I refuse to let it happen."

"Me too," Ami said.

"And, me three," Minako chimed in. "On top of that…" she added, elbowing Usagi.

"Fine," she grumbled with a glare before looking to the other two. "There's been a boy in the picture lately. I just kind of freaked out on him and have been sending mixed messages according to Minako."

"Poor guy, but who can blame you with the Seiya disaster," Makoto commented, laying a hand on Usagi's arm. "As long as Minako approves though, I think he's a good idea."

"You do need someone who is better for you than Seiya," Ami agreed. "Someone a bit older, maybe more mature, would be a more logical match for someone with your maturity level and advanced learning levels."

"Learning levels," Minako snickered quietly. "But, he is those things," she pointed out. "And, completely game to taking this however Usagi wants to go. Can't really ask for more than that."

"Uh, no," Makoto chuckled. "Even getting back with my old boyfriend has turned out bad because it was still his way or the highway. Tie that one down while you have the chance," she instructed Usagi.

"And, he actually likes you for you. Motoki, his friend," she added for the others' benefit, "Was telling me how much he was smitten with you when you were all puffy-faced, red-eyed, and crying. You cannot beat that."

"Crying?" Lita questioned.

"Right after Seiya broke up with you at school," Ami stated, taking a calculated guess.

"Yeah," Usagi acknowledged.

"No wonder you haven't been around much," Makoto commented. "Not that I mind," she added, seeing Usagi's look of horror. "If I was you, I'd stay away just because Rei was around and being nastier than usual. Just, introduce him to us at some point, okay?"

"I can do that," she answered with a slight smile.

"Then, we're good," Makoto commented, as Ami nodded her agreement.

"Fabulous," Minako jumped in. "Now, go text the boy that you'll call him tomorrow to get together to talk, but you're ours for the rest of the night. I'm thinking movie marathon!"

Usagi headed for the living room to make her call in peace, but had to pause for a moment to watch her three friends laugh and chat. She really did have the best of friends.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	17. Saturday

Chapter 17 (Saturday week 3)

"Geez, hold your horses," Mamoru mumbled, stumbling from his bedroom, having pulled on some sweatpants, to answer the door. At yet another impatient knock, he jerked the door open. "Do you have any idea what time it…?" he started, but was cut off by a body crashing into his. "Buns?" he questioned, staring down at the sweaty girl in running shorts and a tank plastered to his chest.

"I'm so sorry," she kept repeating, hugging him closer.

"Oh, Buns," he murmured. He wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her farther in so he could close the door. "Hang on just a second," he said, leaving her in the living room and ducking into his room long enough to grab a t-shirt. He returned and settled himself on the arm of the couch to watch her pace. As she came close again, he gently grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "Talk to me," he told her.

"I…" Usagi started, but unable to get any more out.

Mamoru tugged her closer and hugged her as she folded herself into his body.

"It worried me," she quietly admitted, head tucked in the crook of his shoulder. "You never answered, so I thought you were mad at me."

"Never answered what?" he questioned softly, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"My texts last night."

"Oh, baby," he sighed. "My phone died when I was out with Motoki and some of the guys last night. I plugged it in last night when I got home, but I bet I never turned it on. I hadn't meant to ignore you."

"Really?" she questioned, pulling back enough to look him in the eyes.

"Definitely. How are you feeling about things?"

"I was scared," she admitted, snuggling in again. "It's so much more real than things with Seiya - stronger too - and that hurt bad enough already. I don't know if I can deal with that."

He felt warm tears wet the skin of his neck. As she started to cry harder, he held on tightly and lay his head on top of hers. Mamoru swayed their bodies slowly, but let Usagi cry; he figured she needed to get it out of her system. As the tears slowed, he had to smile when she began to hiccup.

Usagi blushed, embarrassed, as Mamoru ducked his head to catch her eyes. With a smile, he lifted her chin with his finger. "How about a quick shower so you can clean up and a change of clothes while I figure out some breakfast?" he questioned.

She nodded, almost shyly, and allowed him to lead her towards a guest room.

"Let me grab you some clothes and a towel so you can clean up, okay? Feel free to lock the door if it makes you more comfortable," he instructed. Turning to enter his room across the hall, he tossed a look over his shoulder and observed as she leaned against the doorjamb.

Usagi only had to wait a few moments before Mamoru was handing her a t-shirt and some sweatpants with a towel on top. "I just keep some plain shampoo, conditioner, and soap for when anyone visits. It may not smell the best, but it works. Let me know if you need anything else," he told her. She nodded agreement before entering the room slowly and gently clicking the door shut behind her. It was a bare room, one she hadn't seen before. It wasn't hard to see the bathroom - plain, but nicely decorated. Closing the bathroom door behind her, she didn't lock it like he had assured her would be fine. Running the water until it was hot enough, she stepped in and washed quickly before scrubbing her face of her tears.

Climbing out of the shower and quickly dressing in the oversized clothes, she had to pull the drawstring as tight as possible to keep the shorts up and pushed the sleeves of the long-sleeved shirt up so she could use her hands. She finger-combed her sopping wet hair as best as possible and tried to get as much of the excess water out as possible before twisting it up into a messy bun. She hung the towel over the top of the curtain bar and headed out to find Mamoru again.

It wasn't hard to find him in the kitchen and she took one of the island barstools to watch as he made quick work of some pancake batter and sipped some coffee.

"Feel better?" he questioned.

"Much. Thank you," she answered.

"Go for a morning run?"

"Yeah. Couldn't sleep last night after the girls headed home. Finally, decided to at least do something productive. I'm sorry I woke you."

Mamoru moved around the counter and spun Usagi on the stool to face him. "Never apologize for that. I'm here whenever you need me; I hope you know that."

"I do," she affirmed with a nod as he headed back around the counter to turn the pancakes. "I didn't mean to just show up, but I started running, just paying attention to my feet hitting the ground, and looked up to find myself outside your building."

"And I'm glad you came up. Any problems getting in the building?"

"No, the doorman recognized me apparently."

"Good."

"I think I ended up here because I have something to say to you."

"Okay," he agreed. "One second and then you'll have my undivided attention." He finished the pancakes already cooking, moving them to a plate and turning off the pan, removing it from heat. He took the seat next to her on another barstool and angled his body towards her. "What's up?"

"I…I really am sorry about yesterday. I just couldn't deal with things yesterday. I slept until early afternoon and then Minako swept me out the door to meet the other girls at the spa. We only split up long enough to head to my house and throw together something for supper until Ami and Makoto arrived. It was great to spend the night just talking with all three of them - and they had plenty to say."

"You told Ami and Makoto?"

"Was I supposed to keep it a secret?" she questioned, looking surprised.

"Not at all. I just didn't know when you would want to do that."

"Oh, okay. Well, they want to meet you some day, but are content to wait - in the meanwhile, they had plenty to say about me since I met you."

"Really?" he asked, a hint of smile on his face.

"Apparently, they think highly of you for it. Plus, they had some interesting things to say about Rei. I didn't realize exactly how they felt about the situation before that."

"How do you feel about things now? About…us now?" He hesitated to voice the word, unsure how she would react to the idea of there being a them.

"Like I should trust this; trust you. You're not him and there's no reason for me to be scared," she said, obviously repeating back part of what her friends had said.

"But, you know that here," he commented, tapping her forehead softly. "And, are having a hard time accepting it there," he added, pointing towards her heart. "I understand, seriously," he said, stopping her when she tried to comment. "Look, I fell head over heels for this girl I met junior year. She was a transfer; quiet, sweet girl. Or at least that's what it seemed like. I finally got up the courage to ask her out and we had a few dates before a little more came to light about her. Our entire class was surprised to learn she was quite the party girl at her previous school and continued on like regular there while living a second, completely different life around us. I felt betrayed. She never showed me that side; I didn't even have the opportunity to get to know the real her before it felt like I had been lied to. I started to doubt everyone I met besides those I had known for years. It takes a while to get over the hurt and trust again. It's not the same exactly, no; but, it happens to all of us. Remember what just happened with Minako and that baseball player recently? I bet that hurts. She's probably taking some time to get over it personally, whether she admits it or not. You never admitted to this troubling you, but she knows it all the same, right?"

"How do you always know just the right thing to say?" she questioned, slightly exasperated, but smiling.

"It's a gift," he teased, willing to let her lighten the subject. "What can I say? I'm good."

"Does that extend to pancake making skills? Because, seriously hungry girl who ran a long, long way this morning."

"Of course, ma'am," he said rising.

She grabbed his arm as he moved back to the other side of the island again to where the stove was situated. "Are we okay?" she questioned, quietly.

"More than okay," he assured, continuing on.

"Did you get much more sleep last night than the night before? I know Minako said you didn't sleep much that night," Mamoru questioned as they headed to the living room.

"No, probably a little less even," she admitted.

He waved her on to the couch and pulled the curtains closed, dimming the room. He grabbed a movie and popped it in before lounging back on the couch. Usagi curled into his side, grabbing his hand, but looking to him to make sure it was okay. He squeezed gently and then started the movie.

"What's this?" she questioned as credits began.

"TV show; it's called Fringe - a scifi show. You might like it; I'm not sure."

"I guarantee I'll probably be asleep pretty soon. Finally being able to not worry about stuff will be a nice change."

He grinned and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch to cover her. "Just relax then," he encouraged.

She woke to the soft sound of the menu playing in the background and feeling much more refreshed. Sitting up with a yawn, she turned to see Mamoru had started to doze as well. Considering the cursor sat by the menu option, she figured he had watched all four episodes shown and she had been out for quite a while. Standing quietly, she snatched her phone from pile of sweaty clothes folded just inside the door. She went into the kitchen and filled a glass with water before sending a quick text to her mom that she was at Mamoru's and would probably spend most of the day with him. Deciding nothing sounded better than crawling back onto the couch with Mamoru, she returned to the living room to find him stretched out across the whole couch. She had to smile as she set the water on the coffee table and looked down at him.

She started to move over to overstuffed chair beside the couch, but was stopped when a hand grasped her wrist. "I can share," he told her and pulled her down to lay between his body and the back of the couch. Laughing at his sleepy behavior, she couldn't help but snuggle in.

Mamoru woke to a loud growling noise, realizing moments later that the sound had come from his own stomach. The morning nap he encouraged Usagi to take had turned into sleeping all morning for the both of them and it was now one o'clock. Sliding off the couch without waking Usagi, he headed to the kitchen and grabbed his phone. Turning the device on, he hit speed dial for Motoki. Putting in a request for some food, he returned to the living to wake his 'sleeping beauty.'

She could feel eyes on her and she finally opened her own once she felt fingers gently smooth hair off her face. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," he returned. "Think you could go for some food? Motoki's going to have some stuff ready for us in about 20 minutes."

"Sounds good," she agreed, sitting up.

"Your clothes should be dry now. You want to get changed?"

"Into my shorts, yes. These pants are way too long." Following him to retrieve said shorts, she quickly headed to change and meet him back at the door.

He had to repress his smirk as he took in how great she looked in his clothes. "Ready?" At her nod, he continued. "Motorcycle? Or would you prefer car?"

"Motorcycle is fine, if that's what you want," she answered.

He grabbed the right keys off the table by the door and led her out, intertwining her fingers with his.

"Hey, Motoki!"

"Mamoru! Usagi! Grab a table or some stools and I'll have your food right out," he told them.

The two headed for some stools at the end of the counter, away from the other customers. Facing each other, they visited quietly while they waited on the food.

"Here you go," Motoki said, sliding a pizza and a couple plates in front of them. "Let me grab you a couple colas."

"Thanks, Motoki," Usagi said, smiling brightly at him. Upon his return, she asked, "How have you been?"

"I've been good, but I'm assuming Minako told you that," he answered, leaning against the counter to chat with them.

"Why ever would Minako talk about you?" she teased. "And, she actually did bring you up last night. You are treating her well, yes?"

"Oh, yes."

"Good. Let's just say, it would be best for all if it continued that way."

"I'm not sure if I should be laughing or completely insulted," Motoki returned.

"Just be happy I think you're worth the effort to threaten," she answered with a smile, turning her attention back to the food.

Mamoru just chuckled as Minako was called away help another customer. "Oh, Buns…"

"What?" she questioned, looking at him wide-eyed, then winking.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	18. One Month

Chapter 18 (one month)

"Okay, I admit; it was better than I thought," Makoto said as they slid into the booth. "Though, next time I think we need to see a comedy."

"As long as there's a next time, I'm game," Usagi agreed.

"Ditto," Minako agreed, sitting next to Usagi. "I'm thinking movie marathon next time. My mom's been asking how all of you are doing; I think she thinks we need to have you all over."

"Or, she's looking for a way to get you home," Usagi teased. "Between volleyball practices and scrimmages, spending time with Motoki, and our outings, when are you ever home?"

"Like you don't have that problem," Minako returned.

"Hey, Momma and I always spend Saturday afternoons together. Plus, I help her bake on a regular basis with how busy she is this summer."

"Is she getting a lot of orders?" Ami asked as she finally slid in the booth.

"Tons. She said to tell you all that she would welcome your help any time one of you wants to do some baking or decorating."

"That's wonderful," Makoto commented.

"Oh, yeah. She's really enjoying it, but, as she tries out new recipes, my 'healthy' diet turns to crap. My coach at Tomoe is thankfully pretty understanding. It's all just so appealing to my sweet tooth."

"And quite the sweet tooth it is," Makoto teased, referencing their middle school years where her sweet tooth was almost insatiable.

"Hey, now," Usagi started as the other girls laughed.

"It's a surprise you haven't gotten fat; or have you?" came the nasty sneer from over Usagi's shoulder. "Looks like you've put on a few pounds to say the least."

"Rei," Minako greeted, her voice losing its warmth. "To whatever do we owe this pleasure?"

"Daddy had a boring business meeting out of town, so I came back for Seiya's party. I assume you will be joining me? Well, most of you," she scoffed in Usagi's direction. "I would think you'd be too embarrassed to show your face there."

"Seiya's having a party?" Ami questioned, voice skeptical.

"Probably just said he was planning it as an excuse to throw me a welcome home party," Rei added, looking quite proud of herself.

"Oh, I bet…" Minako agreed, flashing a look Usagi's direction and rolling her eyes.

"It IS what happens when you're important," Rei said.

"Sheesh, Usa, aren't you going to be late?" Makoto questioned, making a show of looking at her watch.

"Huh?" Usagi said, confused.

"It is 9:30, Usagi," Ami commented.

"Honey, go," Minako told her with a little push to get her moving out of the booth. "Pass along that we say hello."

"But, I don't have to be home until…"

"That's why you were going to leave now; so you have plenty of time to squeeze in a visit. Now, hugs, and then get going, girl," Minako said.

"We'll finish catching up later," Ami threw in, standing to hug Usagi.

"Exactly," Makoto said, taking her own turn for a hug and then sitting back down.

"Later, love," Minako added. "I'll call you when I get home."

"Well, well, well. Someone seems to have left me a bunny on my doorstep," Mamoru teased when he opened the door to find Usagi outside. "What a wonderful surprise."

Usagi laughed, leaning in to wrap her arms around his waist. "Wonderful surprise, indeed," she agreed.

"What happened to your plans with the girls?"

"Rei's home. I'm not quite sure how she knew that's where we were going to be, but apparently her summer with her dad is over."

"You okay?" he asked, leading her in and to the couch.

"Yeah. Makoto and Ami helped Minako send me on my way. I knew they would be pretty understanding, but it just wows me how great they were about getting me out of there."

"Well, Buns, you have some pretty great friends."

"I do. So, wanna tell me how great a boyfriend I have since he'll take me in at the last minute, agreeing to make some popcorn and watch a movie with me?"

"Sounds like a great guy. Where'd ya find him?"

"Hilarious. Popcorn. Now. Pleeeaaase?" she implored, trying to push him off the couch.

He laughed at her pouting face. Pressing a quick kiss to her lips, he headed towards the kitchen. "Go ahead and pick something out," he called over this shoulder. "And, don't forget to call and tell your mom you are here instead."

"Yes, Mother," she teased, settling in.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	19. Six Months

Chapter 19 (six months)

"There, there!" Minako said, pointing out a parking spot near the front of the lot. "How early did Makoto and Ami say that they'd be out?"

"Any minute now, Mi-chan," Usagi replied. She pulled into the open spot and put the car in park. "You have the directions? The hotel reservations? The…"

"Yo, girl, hold up. Stop freaking out," Minako teased with a laugh. "You almost sound like Ami. I got it all under control; you know Mamoru took care of it and he gave me all of the stuff in our little handy –dandy packet here." She waved said folder and all its contents. "If you had actually been out of practice on time, you would have been able to pick it up from him instead of me. Chill out."

"It's just," she started and then sighed.

"I know. It feels weird that we're going to spend most of our Christmas away from our parents. And, this is the first big trip where they've trusted us to go on our own without a chaperone. They get we've grown up."

"It's crazy," Usagi agreed. "Daddy didn't even give me the usual lecture about boys since Mamoru is going to be there. Who'd have thought that would ever happen?" They shared a laugh. "Okay. I'm gonna throw those bags in the trunk. Get the music picked out and I'll bring the goodies bag Momma packed when I come back. Hopefully, they'll be out soon."

"On it, boss," Minako complied with a mock salute.

Letting out another laugh, Usagi climbed from the car to make the rearrangements. Shoving the bags around in the trunk, she got everything settled and then waved as she noticed the other girls approaching. "Hey!" she greeted, squeezing the other two with hugs. "Tell me you're excited!"

"Of course!" Makoto answered. "I cannot wait to hit the slopes! Let's get this show on the road."

The girls settled in the car, immediately breaking out the snacks sent by Ikuko.

"Soooooo, you said Mamoru had a lot of cute friends coming, right?" Makoto inquired as they neared the drive to the ski lodge. "Any particularly cute friends? Like one you want to introduce your friend good friend Makoto to?"

"Well, Motoki did mention a few single friends would be coming," Minako said, twisting in the passenger seat to face the back. "I'll make sure he knows that you're looking for a new guy," she added with a wink. "It's no problem; I'm sure."

"Minako, go ahead and get out the reservation papers, please," Usagi requested. "And, hey, there's Mamoru's car. Isn't that Motoki's?"

"Yeah, pull in beside the next car. That's one of the other guys' cars."

"Here comes Mamoru," Ami pointed out as he and a few other guys approached their newly parked car.

"Buns," Mamoru greeted, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. "Hey, girls," he greeted the others. "Did your drive up go alright?"

"Perfect," Usagi assured him. "Everyone else here?"

"Yep. The place is amazing," Motoki agreed as he came up alongside Minako. "Looking for some big, strong men to carry in your luggage?"

"What? You've seen some around here?" Minako teased, glancing around. She shrieked as Motoki tickled her sides in retaliation.

"Morning, Buns," came the voice from behind her as a mug of hot chocolate appeared before her eyes.

She hummed in appreciation. "Thank you," she said, turning to give the man who sat down beside her a kiss. "Good morning," she greeted after, smiling largely.

"Are you having fun?" Mamoru questioned, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah. I'm so glad it worked out so all four of us could be here, and we are still as close as ever. Ski classes together yesterday was beyond fun."

"They love you, Buns, so I doubt that will ever change."

She laughed and curled tighter into his side. "Oh, you big softie."

"Shhh," he hushed her. "You'll ruin my rep."

She giggled and settled in as he picked up the morning paper. As he immersed himself in the news, she pulled her journal back into her lap to continue writing while the early morning sun rose higher in the sky.

"Morning, guys," Minako said as she and most of the others entered the longue.

"Morning," Usagi returned before turning back to the crossword she and Mamoru were working on.

Everyone seemed to just settle in as they waited on the few stragglers. Some picked up magazines and some just chatted quietly. A discussion soon picked up about having lunch in the restaurant before hitting the slopes for a second day. As Mamoru and Motoki both joined the discussion about plans for the evening, Minako slid onto the arm of the couch beside Usagi.

"You look happy."

"I am, Mi-chan," she agreed, laying her head against the other girl's arm. "Life's been so crazy this whole semester at Tomoe. It's nice to slow down and spend time with my favorite people."

"Hard to believe how little we saw each other, and we even shared a room," Minako noted.

"Exactly. Which, are we and the girls still on for the spa this afternoon?"

"I'm still in. Girl time is a must."

"Mani-pedi's are becoming our thing," Makoto noted, comparing two shades of polish.

"That one," Usagi said, pointing at the lime green shade. "And, well, it's something we're not tempted to drag any guys along to; definitely a girl time activity. What about this shade for you, Ames?" she said, grabbing a royal blue polish that sparkled.

"A molten gold for me," Minako said, joining them with two bottles in hand. "This one is for you," she said, passing the other bottle to Usagi.

"Thanks," she replied with a laugh. "It's great, and not Barbie pink."

"Hey, I know better than that," Minako said, affronted. "Here comes the receptionist. I think we're ready."

"This way, ladies," the receptionist said, beckoning them on back. "We'll take your polish choices and they'll have them ready after your massages, if that's alright?" At their nods, she continued. "Wonderful. They're ready for you, unless you would like to wait on your friend."

"Here she comes now," Makoto said as Ami approached.

"I feel like I could melt into a pile of goo," Minako commented as she slid into a massaging chair between Usagi and Ami. "I'm sooooooo freaking relaxed."

"They were great, right?" Makoto commented from the other side of Usagi. "I'm pretty sure I fell asleep for a bit."

"Happens to me every time Momma and I go," Usagi stated. "It's just almost too relaxing."

"And, now, these chairs and the foot soak. I'm in heaven," said Ami.

"Too true. Plus, so you girls know, this is a Merry Christmas from Momma and Daddy," Usagi explained. "They wanted to treat us while we were able to do something together."

"Your mother spoils us rotten," Minako said, "And, I adore her for it."

"Like your mom was ever any better," Usagi returned. "Our parents are simply the best."

"True that," Makoto agreed. "They can just adopt me as another child whenever they're ready."

"Then you better plan to show up to family Christmas once we get back," Minako said. "We're doing it together as always."

"You and your mom are making dinner too, right?" Usagi asked Ami.

"Yeah. She told me that they already had discussed it."

"Fantastic. Momma is so excited with the big Christmas we're having this year between Mamoru, Motoki, and Motoki's family joining us too," Usagi commented. "Our house is going to be so full."

"You look relaxed," Mamoru commented, shaking off the snow that peppered his coat and hair as he entered the longue to find his girlfriend reading.

"I feel relaxed. It's amazing what a little pampering can do for a girl," she teased with a wink.

"You could have come and joined us. Makoto was out there joining some of the guys on the harder slopes. Minako even has got Motoki working with her on the bunny slope."

"Ami didn't go out either. She headed into the heated swimming pool, so I wasn't the only one that skipped out on more skiing."

"True enough, I suppose. Come on, Buns. I think it's time for a quick nap before we join everyone for supper," he said, pulling her up from the overstuffed chair. They meandered off together, glad to spend some time together again.

"Wake up!" Minako cried, jumping on the bed where Usagi and Mamoru slept. She giggled, flopping down beside her best friend. "Morning, Sunshine."

"Have I told you I hate you lately?" Usagi questioned with a laugh, turning from Mamoru to face her friend.

"Not since break started and I didn't get the joy of waking you up. If you had still been snoring away when I got up this morning, we could have had this scene this morning instead."

"I don't snore!" Usagi cried, pulling a pillow and smacking Minako with it. "Mi-chan! I can't believe you!"

"Pillow fight? Woohoo!" Motoki said, joining the flay.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	20. One Year

**4.7.13 I'm back people. Hopefully, back to finish this story. I apologize, but life got in the way and then I just lost interest. I want to say I feel this continues to fit with the characters I've developed so far, but no clue. Haven't even contacted my lovely beta that helped so hard before. If you're out there still let me know! Enjoy and make sure to let me know if you think the characters are still the same or if they've changed! Thanks! ~BC**

**P.S. - I also did an overhaul on all previous chapters. Nothing huge, just a few changes for spelling, grammar, continuity, and to fix the number of times I meant to put Makoto and had Lita in there. I prefer the Japanese style names. **

* * *

Chapter 20 One Year

"Hiding inside during your own party?"

Usagi startled at Mamoru's voice so close behind her. Aiming a smile behind her, she continued to watch the people out the window. "Just taking a moment to catch my breath. That's a lot of people out there."

"You don't say," Mamoru commented with a smile. "Is that because they're all here for you?" He gently pulled on Usagi's hair to tip her head back. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he hugged her to him.

"Maybe... I just didn't expect my parents to throw me this party. Or this many people to show up."

"Baby, that's crazy." Amusement colored Mamoru's voice. "People love you. Of course they want to come celebrate with you."

"You always have to be so logical," she teased as she turned to face him. "Guess I'm going to have to keep you around so you can remind me of these things."

"You couldn't get rid of me if you tried, Usako." Bending down, he pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "Now, let's get the first of honor back to her party, hmmm?"'

"Look what I found hiding inside," Mamoru joked to Kenji and Ikuko as he led Usagi up to them.

"There you are, sweetheart!" Ikuko said. "It's about time to cut your cake. Are you going to say something before we do? Or should Daddy take care of it?"

"Would you mind terribly, Daddy?"

"No problem, Princess," he assured her as he headed towards the picnic table laden with food. "Can I have your attention, please?" he called. Once everyone was paying attention, he continued. "Ikuko and I would like to thank everyone for joining us today. We are so proud of our little girl. I almost can't believe that she is no longer that little five year old asking for bedtime stories and instead has become a lovely seventeen year old high school graduate moving on to college next fall on a full scholarship." The crowd twittered as Usagi redeemed and rolled her eyes. "So if we could get the graduate and birthday girl up here, let's gathered round and sing happy birthday so we can get to the cake!"

Minako cheered and appeared at Usagi's side to drag her towards the purple themed cake Ikuko had made. She smiled and blushed as the whole crowd pressed close and began to sing while her mother lit the candles. She smiled even more widely as they finished and after a very brief pause blew out the candles.

* * *

Usagi took her cake and joined the four other girls from her gymnastics team at a table to catch up with them. Having the seat by Pallas, she chatted with girls about summer training. They were just inviting her to visit them this summer when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She found Ami behind her. She excused herself and followed Ami to join the group from their Christmas ski trip.

"Guys, you didn't have to come!" she again told Jadeite, Zoisite, Nephrite, and Kunzite. "You were supposed to be on the beach trip already."

"Oh, we're not here for you," Jadeite assured her. "Just for your mom's fantastic cake."

There was a brief pause as they all started at him before Kunzite reached out and smacked the back of his head. "Ignore him," Zoisite said. "I'm not sure we've told you just how many times his mother dropped him on his head as a baby."

Usagi laughed, thrilled the group had put off leaving for the trip to come to her party and that they could all leave together the next day. "Good thing he's cute then, huh?" She winked at Jadeite.

"Hey, now!" Mamoru started.

"Just kidding, Mamo," she promised, grabbing Mamoru's hand. "Not the right cute for me." She leaned into Mamoru's side and let her friends' talk surround her.

"Are you having fun, Buns?" Mamoru murmured quietly to her. At her small nod and smile, he let her be and joined the rest of the group in continuing to tease Jadeite.

* * *

"Sorry to interrupt, everyone, but I need to steal away Usagi," Ikuko said. "Most of the family is getting ready to head out and so are the girls from Tomoe. You can have her back after goodbyes. And actually boys, if you don't mind, Kenji could use some help taking tables down and moving them into the garage."

"Sure, Ikuko," Mamoru agreed, getting up and leading the guys towards Kenji.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but I figured you would hate to see your guests go without thanking them and saying goodbye." Ikuko lead Usagi towards where most party guests had gathered near the gate. She stood back and watched her daughter move fluidly through the group, exchanging words with each person that left a smile on their face. People trickled out the gate until all that was left was the mother-daughter pair. Ikuko started to speak only to stop as Mamoru's friends join them.

"We're headed out, Usagi," Nephrite said. "We will see you and the rest tomorrow morning." He gave her a quick hug and led the others out, each stopping to also give her a quick squeeze.

Ikuko opened her mouth to begin again when Jadeite popped his head back in. "Thanks for the cake, Mrs. Tsukino. You can feel free to send any left over cake along with Usagi tomorrow. I'll be happy to help get rid of it!"

Laughing, she shooed him on with promises of some extra cake packed in the cooler the next day. Turning back to Usagi, she finally got the chance to speak. "Sweetheart, Daddy and I would like to give you your gift now. We really appreciate you waiting till we celebrated your birthday to get your gift instead of at graduation. Go on in to the living room and let me grab Daddy. We will be right there."

Ikuko motioned to Kenji and they headed inside to find Usagi patiently waiting on the sofa. Kenji took his recliner as Ikuko sat next to Usagi. "Kiddo, we just want you to first know how proud of you we are. You have simply flourished at Tomoe. The principal, teachers, and coaches just sing your praises. And your grades haven't faltered in the least," Kenji pointed out. "We couldn't have asked for a better daughter. Plus, you've kept your head over that boyfriend of yours."

Usagi's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Kenji!" Ikuko scolded.

"You know we love Mamoru, honey," Kenji said. "But the point is we really are proud of you. And we wanted to reward you for all that hard work.

Ikuko took over. "We've already spoke with the university coach to set things up. After you get back from your beach weekend with your friends, we are taking a trip. Daddy isn't going to be able to take off work so he's going to stay here with Shinto so he can attend his soccer camp. It'll be Aunt Miyako, 3 friends of your choosing, you, and me. You and Minako can take Mamoru and Motoki. It's up to you, darling."

Floored, Usagi gaped at her parents. "Seriously?!"

"Yes, seriously, kiddo," Kenji agreed. "You have earned this. Your mom's been planning her schedule around this for months so she's completely free for the two weeks you'll be gone. And I suppose I trust that boy to go all things considered if that's what you want."

"Oh, Momma! Daddy! This is amazing! Where are we going?"

"London, honey."

"No way!" Jumping up, Usagi grabbed her mom in a tight hug; then her father. Squealing, she took off for the backyard at full speed. "Mi-chan! London? Did you know about this?"

"Mom just told me earlier," Minako told her as she joined Usagi in a crazy happy dance. "I have so many places to show you! You are going to love it! And, Paris too!" she added, pulling her best friend into a hug.

"Paris too?" Usagi exclaimed.

She turned at the sound of laughter behind her. "You didn't quite let me finish, darling. London will be the first week and a half with a couple days in Paris on the way home."

She turned back to Minako with renewed squeals. "This. Is. Amazing! When do we leave?"

"On your actual birthday, dear," Ikuko answered.

"You'll be gone at the same time as us," Makoto said. "Ami's mom has a conference in Germany."

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't invite you, but I mentioned all of us going to Mother and a few days later she said just one person and did I know if you both training camps you couldn't miss," Ami explained. "I thought you might have so, I invited Makoto."

"That would be my doing, Ami," Ikuko interjected. "She called to discuss it with me and I let her know that Usagi and Minako would already be gone on Usagi's graduation and birthday trip. I'm afraid we may have fudged the truth a bit. We just didn't want you to invite them and then having to ruin the surprise by explaining why they really couldn't go."

"Momma! You lied?" Usagi exclaimed with a teasing glint to her eyes.

"Hush, you," she instructed her daughter also smiling. "Are you all going to stay for a while longer and visit?" At the group's nods, she continued. "Just put the chairs in the garage when you're done. And, if you stay long enough and it cools off more, why don't you had inside? Kenji and I are going to meet Minako's parents for a movie. Just behave, please."

* * *

"Buns," Mamoru murmured. "Wake up." She had fallen asleep on his shoulder watching a movie after everyone else had headed out. She stirred slightly and smuggled closer, but never woke. "Buns," he repeated a little more insistently. Her stroked her check as her eyelids fluttered and waited on her to wake up more.

"Mamo-chan? What time is it?"

"Just after midnight. You should get to bed and I should get home since we have to get up early tomorrow. Plus, I have your gift if you want it before I go."

Usagi suddenly became much more alert. "My gift?" She questioned raising onto her knees beside him. "Where is it?"

Mamoru chuckled as he got up and retrieved his jacket from the coat closet. Pulling a small, square box from the pocket, he handed it to Usagi. He stilled her hands in his own as she took the gold wrapped package from him. "I hope you like it," he told her, nervous creeping into his voice that caused her brow to wrinkle. She took care in unwrapping the shiny paper covered in stars and moons. Something in his voice told her this was important. Usagi easily recognized a jewelry box when she saw it. The box opened silently and Usagi gently touched the star shaped locket and its pink stone in the center of engraved rosebuds.

"Oh, Mamoru," she sighed. "It's beautiful."

A smile lit his face, but the nervousness still clung to him. "Look inside."

He helped her suddenly fumbling fingers to open the clasp as she followed his instructions. She smiled at the picture on the right side of the locket that was taken a few months back before her gaze wandered to more engraving on the left side. Tears glazed her eyes as she finally looked up at Mamoru. "It's true, Buns. I love you."

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. She pulled back to whisper "I love you, too," before kissing him over and over again.

They finally separated to the sound of the kitchen door opening. Mamoru picked up the jewelry box that had fallen into his lap and handed it back to Usagi and got up from the sofa. He bent down to press one last kiss to Usagi's lips and called a soft goodbye to Kenji and Ikuko before he headed out.

"Sweetheart?" Ikuko asked as she came to join Usagi. "Mamoru just left?"

"Yeah. We fell asleep watching a movie after everyone else left. He woke me, gave me my gift, and headed home."

"What did he get you?" Ikuko wondered, smiling at her daughter's happily glazed smile.

"A locket." She showed her mother and gave her a hug before floating upstairs.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


End file.
